Please not this girl
by AVMysterrie
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to the school? She's defiant, independent, an American, a famous rock star trying to keep her identity a secret but that's not the only one & she DOESN'T fall for his charms.Can this girl change the famous Derek Venturi
1. Chapter 1: Who do you think you are?

It was another boring day as Derek slammed closed the door to his locker. Casey had been going on and on about some new study habit she was going to try and of course he wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying.

" So Derek what do you think?" she asked trying to catch her breath. Derek was doing his usual staring off down the hallway.

"Whoa Who's that?" Casey turned around rolling her eyes. there walking down the hall was a girl unlike any to have graced the halls before. Her long red hair fell down her back, her pale skin was perfect no imperfections.

Derek could hear the others girls whispering "Who is she?"

"Oh my god what is she wearing?"

"Have you ever seen her before?" Some of the girls were even darting fearful glances at her. Derek had never seen a girl like her before she was wearing a black mini skirt, fishnets on her arms, all her nails were painted black, black eyeliner Egyptian style, black eyeshadow, black lipstick, and a low v- cut halter. Of course the thing that had caught his attention was she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh my god she's coming over." One of the girls standing next to Casey whispered. The girl was looking from a piece of paper in her hand to the locker right next to Derek's. She started to put the combo in the locker but it wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried.

"Here let me help you" offered Derek. The locker swung open.

"Mike had issues with this locker too."

"Who are you?"

"What you don't know?" asked Derek surprised.

"No" the girl answered matter of factly.

"I'm Derek Venturi but you can call me Derek." Derek was doing his usual lean against the locker cool look.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Alex O'Neill. Pleasure to meet you Dudley" Alex continued to put the load of books in her locker.

" The pleasure's all mine my lady and the name's Derek." said Derek leaning forward. Alex jumped back bumping into Casey.

"Oooff"

"Oh my god I'm sorry."

"It's alright" said Casey smiling then glaring back at Derek who was snickering at Casey as she bent to pick up her books and the pictures Alex had been putting up.

"Shut up Derek." Derek was silenced as Alex glared at him. He glanced downwards and saw a picture at his feet.

"I believe this is yours."

"Oh yes" said Alex taking it back and quickly putting it up.

"Who is that?"

"Drew one of my friends from my old school."

"He looks cool." Casey said smiling.

"He is I suppose."

"So do you wanna hang out later?" asked Derek smirking. Alex turned to face him raising an eyebrow.

"How 'bout no thanks. I gotta meet my exchange family woot!" she said sarcastically as she walked off with Casey.

* * *

"Do you know what you just did?" asked a black girl with curly hair running up to her. 

" Hey Em." said Casey.

"Hey"

"Ummm no I don't sorry."

" You just turned down the most popular and most wanted guy in school Derek Venturi" she replied dreamily.

" Him?" asked Alex looking back over her shoulder in disbelief.

"Sorry don't think I could ever like him. He's such a stuck up snob besides I'm way too popular for him." Casey laughed as she patted Alex on the back.

"Finally a girl who turned Derek down and doesn't feel one thing about it."

"Yeah" answered Alex laughing.

"I think this is my class so I'll see you two later then?"

"Absolutely" said Casey quickly.

"See you later Alex" they said together walking down the hall and Alex sat down in her next class.

* * *

The day passed quickly and Alex found herself back in the hallway face to face with Derek.

"Oh what's the matter did I bother the great Devin Venturi?" Derek rolled his eyes. He had had just about enough of this new girl. He looked around quickly making sure they were alone in the hallway. Derek pinned Alex up against the wall smirking. He leaned forward their faces practically touching.

"You should learn to watch your mouth when talking to people who are higher up on the popularity scale than you. And it's Derek" Alex raised an eyebrow as she looked at Derek a smug look upon her face. Derek's eyes shone with amusement as he gazed into her hazel eyes. Alex reached up to push him away from her but Derek stopped her lacing her fingers with his own.

"Oh poor Darell is he upset that a girl isn't interested in him?" Alex pushed back against him trying to make him get away but Derek pushed back a smirk resting on his lips. He was amazed at how strong Alex actually was even though he was in shape she was causing a riot and putting up a damn good fight.

"The name's Derek or are we not smart enough to figure that out?"

"Oh I'm plenty smart I just only remember the name's of people who matter now let me go!"

"Fine fine" replied Derek as he released her arms his body still pressed against hers. Alex stopped fighting as she breathed in deeply her chest rising and falling rapidly. Derek watched her completely enthralled by the mere sight of her. But he was so not falling for a single girl and not just any girl but the new girl. No that wasn't how things worked they only should last for a bit after he'd have his fun with them then he would find another one and move on. Alex stared back at him as she pushed Derek away but it wasn't forcefully she was gentle something stopped her from being a total bitch towards him and no it was so not his charm. She glared at him as she turned the corner but something was blocking her from reaching her locker.

"Well hello poppet." Alex looked up to see a large guy with brown hair and blue eyes smirking at her.

"Oh no not another one please just leave me alone."

"What's the matter sweetheart you're alone and upset why don't you let me help you through this." The guy ran his fingers up and down her arm causing her to shiver in disgust.

"Get away from me!" she snarled pushing him away.

"What the hell is your name?"

"John Riker now come on don't be that way." John pushed Alex against the lockers causing her to wince in pain.

"No I will be that way." Alex started to struggle squirming in his grasp she lifted her leg sharply kneeing John in his abdomen.

"You little bitch" he growled low raising his hand to her face slapping it sharply.

* * *

Derek walked back around the corner his mouth slightly open from the last retort he had said. Alex's head hit one of the locks on the lockers causing her to fall to the floor. Derek rushed over to her punching John in the face sending him flying backwards. 

"Stay away from her" he growled standing over Alex's body. John stood quickly his face contorted in rage.

"What's the matter Venturi? Is she you're new little girlfriend?" Derek didn't know how to respond. Yes he was drawn to her but something told him if he didn't say something soon John would be back to finish what he'd started.

"Yes she is and if I ever catch you near her again I swear to God I'll kill you with my bare hands if she doesn't get to you first. Now back off Riker or I'll finish what I've started."

"Well I hope you're happy with your little whore. She was so cheating on you with me especially last night."

"Better mine than yours now shut your trap and get moving." Derek watched as John cupped his face Derek had broken his nose and probably a few other bones in his face as well. He turned and walked away his eyes watching Derek's every move. Derek continued to stand in one place his body shaking in rage. He bent down after he made sure Riker was long gone shaking Alex gently.

"Hey come on you gotta wake up." Alex didn't stir, he shook her harder as he pulled her onto his lap. Alex groaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open. She wasn't sure where she was.

"What's going on? Ow my head" Alex reached back her head touching the small bump. She leaned her head back down her eyes closing as she sobbed lightly barely noticeable. Derek rubbed her back slightly as Alex quickly recovered herself growing angry.

"So I'm your little whore eh? Or am I just your little girlfriend who needs your protection?"

"No I never meant that I was just trying to make him stop." Alex pulled away kneeling down a foot or two from him just out of his reach. Alex was glaring at the ground but her eyes darted up quickly to see his head hanging. Alex snorted at his pathetic reaction as she stood up and marched off. She stopped for a second looking over her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me I have somewhere else I need to be. You see you're not the most important person in my life." Alex quickly turned the corner seeing Casey and Emily outside the Principal's office leaving Derek alone on the floor.

* * *

Alright everyone this is my first story so please no burns. Also this is a branch from my main story Remembrance which I hope to get up soon. If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter. If you have any questions or comments please don't be afraid to ask I'll gladly explain things to you. ;P 

Thanks


	2. Chap 2: It can't get any worse than this

"So where are you from?" asked Emily happily as Alex rejoined the pair not even shaken from what had just happened.

"Los Estados Unidos."

"English please." she said.

"Sorry the U.S. of A. more specifically Pennsylvania. I'm here on an exchange program for a bit. I'm supposed to be staying with the MacDonalds but when I went to their address the lady who was living there said they had moved away. So now I have nowhere to stay."

"OMG!!! You're my student!" shouted Casey hugging Alex. "Sorry we had to move my mom got married to George and the apartment wasn't big enough."

"I'll kill my dad he said that was the right address. All my luggage is in the Principal's office until the end of the day. Anyway so you have a step dad?" she asked smiling at Casey

"Yeah and a few step siblings it sucks."

"Yeah my dad's remarrying. My step mom's gonna be his co-worker Sam."

"Was there an affair or something? What about your mom?" asked Emily.

" Actually no affair you see my dad Jack got married to my mom bout 17 years ago and then that ended abruptly. A few years later he married Sarah and had a son named Charlie, my half- brother. Now I didn't know about him because I wasn't there but anyways my dad's a colonel in the army. Charlie when he was like 10 got a hold of his gun and shot himself with it killing him instantly. Sarah and my dad separated when he had to leave for work again and about a year later he met Sam. Now you see..." continued Alex as they sat down on the steps with her luggage waiting for the buses to leave so they could get in their car. "In the U.S. Army well actually air force there are rules where you can't date anyone you work with or is in your direct chain of command. My dad was the colonel of the team and Sam was the major. So for 8 years everything was there but not acknowledged except for very very special occasions. Finally with my permission and blessing they're going to get married. My dad finally found me and so he doesn't wanna let me go but for my "protection" sent me here." The three girls made their way over to the car and put Alex's bags in the back.

"Wow that sounds really cool." said Casey amazed

"I guess" said Alex shrugging "I'm so used to it now I guess it seems like the same old same old."

"So do you visit your mom?" asked Emily innocently

"No I can't"

"Custody issues?" asked Casey.

"No no" said Alex shaking her head sadly."My mother she she died...murdered." Alex finished as she turned away silently looking out the window. Casey and Emily looked out their windows as Casey drove home silently. a few minutes later Alex was looking back between the two girls.

" Come on guys it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad or upset please talk again."

"Oh thank god!" answered Casey and Emily simultaneously. Alex began to laugh.

"There that's much better."

"Here you go Em. See you Monday."

"See ya Case and it was great to meet you Alex."

"Yeah it was see ya Em."

Casey pulled up next to the house next door. "Here we are."

"You're neighbors with Em?"

"Yeah I know it's great. She was my first friend when I was the new kid."

"Wow it's beautiful."

"Come on let's get you inside."

."Mom, George! The exchange student is here. Her name's Alex a little help please." Nora and George quickly appeared on the porch as they helped drag the bags inside.

"Sorry I brought so much. My dad packed for me. Apparently I couldn't be trusted to remember everything." Alex said laughing as they walked up the stairs.

"Here you can stay in this room."

"Hope you like it." added Nora.

"Casey will you help her unpack"

"Oh let me help too."

"And me."

"Me too." said three other kids.

"Alright just as long as you all behave and are nice to Alex." said George as he and Nora continued downstairs.

"This is a guys room Casey." whispered Alex.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry believe me I feel really bad. No offense but no one else is willing to sleep in here."

"Don't worry it can't be worse than any other bachelor pad I've been in before."

"Oh yeah Alex this is Lizzie, Edwin and Marti."

"Nice to meet you"

"Wow you look cool" said Edwin and Lizzie.

"No she looks very pwetty." said Marti.

"Why thank you. All of my friends dress like this especially my... well I'll tell you later before I leave. Oh hey Casey where's the bathroom I'm gonna go change so all of y'all can see what I really look like."

"Down the hall to the right."

"Thanks be right back." Marti continued to unpack all of Alex's things. Edwin made a bee line for the case that Alex had taken off. He gasped partly as he opened.

"Holy crap! Look at this. It's awesome!!!"

"Thanks" said Alex as she came back into the room. She was in black jeans and a tight black shirt. All of her make-up and fishnets were gone."So you found my guitar." Edwin smiled innocently as he sat on the bed admiring the blue guitar.

"You play this?"

"Yeah" said Alex laughing lightly.

"Do you know what this reminds of?"

"What?"

"The lead singer in AKA My Phenomenon oh god what was her name?"

"It's Sassy P." answered Lizzie excitedly.

"Well I do know her" said Alex. " But I can assure you she copied me. I had this guitar first."

"Hey will you play something?" asked Casey.

"Sure. What do you wanna hear?"

"OOo oo Once Upon a Time" pleaded Marti.

"Oh that one's easy. Let's see." Alex tuned her guitar as she began to play and whispered

"_Once Upon a Time..._"

Marti was clapping happily as she hung onto Alex's shoulder smiling." Come on and sing if you know it." said Alex taking a breath before beginning.

" _I once thought you were my fairytale, the knight in armor who never fails. _

_I once thought you were the one for me, but now i know it'll never be. _

_I was never meant to be with you because... fairy tales they don't come true. _

_Please tell me why, _

_All I want is a chance to tell you that I love, and I need you cause I want you by my side..._"

Alex laughed as Marti danced around on the bed. Alex finished to a round of applause from everyone even Nora and George who had come back upstairs when they heard her singing.

"You're really good." said Lizzie.

"And not to mention a total babe." added Edwin.

"My bro's gonna go gaga over you when he gets home."

"Oh is this his room?"

"Yeah" answered George. "But don't worry he'll be fine with you staying in it."

"Alright everyone let's leave our guest alone and let her get a quick nap she's probably exhausted."

"Thanks" added Alex smiling.

"We'll call you when dinner's ready." whispered Nora as she closed the door behind the small group. Alex slowly put the guitar away and laid it down gently at the foot of the bed. She yawned as she turned off the light laying down on the soft bed to take a quick rest.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone was bustling with excitement. "She seems like a really great girl." said Nora happily.

"How long is she staying do you know for?"

"Well I think it's at least a month." Everyone looked up as the front door slammed shut.

"Derek we have something to tell you." said George as Derek was running up to his room.

"Not right now dad."

"Oh did Dewek have a bad day?" asked Casey in a baby voice.

"What happened?" asked Edwin eagerly.

"Nothing." barked Derek angrily.

"He got turned down by a girl who said she had better things to do than hang out with him today."

"Derek got turned down by a girl?!" Edwin couldn't believe his ears.

"Derek is it true? Please say it's not true." Derek just ignored Edwin and continued up the stairs.

"Should we tell him about Alex in his room?" Nora asked George.

"I think he's gonna find out soon enough."

"Who turned him down?" asked Edwin.

"Alex" said Casey smirking as she heard the bedroom door close.

Derek couldn't take it today had been horrible "the guys" couldn't believe that the girl had said no to him. His reputation was ruined and all he wanted to do was sleep but no when he tried to go up to his room his father had to talk to him then Casey had to bring up the painful experience. God there were times that he and Casey could really get along but then she just tried to get her away all the time and that was it he couldn't take it anymore...

* * *

O.o cliffy I know just a shout out to every who left reviews of CHAP 1 here's this chap dedicated to you 


	3. Chap 3:You know I always get what I want

His room was dark and he didn't notice the luggage on the other side of the room. He went and laid down on the bed facing his window seething with rage and indignation.

"Had a bad day?" asked Alex sleepily as she rubbed his back gently forgetting where she was.

"Yeah some girl actually said no to me..." Derek rolled over as a look of shock came over his face.

"What the hell?! What's going on?"

"Holy shit..aki mushrooms! " said Alex as Derek turned on the light.

"You" he growled. "Get out of my room!!"

"Your room?! I'm staying in your room? Where's George and Nora I'd rather sleep out on the couch!"

"Why are you here?" asked Derek trying to calm down. He knew he shouldn't be mad at her it wasn't her fault.

"Exchange program and I didn't know you lived here no one told me."

"I bet they didn't. No one said you were here either." Alex smiled slightly. Derek was looking around the room for something else to talk about.

"So uh do you like it here? The room I mean."

"Well Canada certainly isn't the U.S. and your room I guess it's okay for a guys room." Alex sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks I guess." answered Derek. "So you're from the U.S. My favorite band is from the U.S. too."

"Really which one?" asked Alex happily.

"AKA My Phenomenon."

"Yeah they're some pretty cool cats."

"Seriously you know them?"

"We're joined at the hip you might say."

"Awesome I mean that's cool. I have all their CD s."

"They only have one."

"Still" said Derek as he pulled out one of his CD s "That means I have all of them. I even got the jacket signed by the lead singer Sassy P."

"Oh cool where did you see them here in Toronto?"

"Yeah and Sassy she was the best."

"Just don't get on her bad side."

"Yeah that's what they say."

"I went to school with them. The others are named Kat and Arielle. Arielle is Seeky and Kat is Kitty Kat. We were in choir together and Arielle is only five days older than me."

"Oh hey you have a guitar?" asked Derek as he began to sit back down with CD in hand.

"Yeah my dad taught me. Well more like attempted then failed miserably." answered Alex laughing.

"Sounds like my dad. He thinks he can build things but he can't."

"Well my dad he's more of the action, spec ops, guns blazing person but my mom actually is more of the sit down and explain things. Well she tries to but my dad's brain blocks out all the scientific babble when she starts talking astrophysics."

"Wow that means you must be pretty smart."

"Me oh no I just want to be normal." Alex sighed as she fixed the picture that had been knocked over. It had a man and a woman standing in it. They were both young the man had red hair and was holding onto a young woman who was laughing the moment the picture was taken.

"Is that your mom?" asked Derek quietly.

"Yeah isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah but who's with your dad in the other picture?"

"That's my mom well step mom but I call her mom, Sam. She's the smart one"

"Oh so you're parents aren't together anymore either?"

"No" replied Alex sadly. "I miss her so much and I can't see her either."

"The custody thing eh? I can't see my mom either." Alex looked up at Derek who was staring blankly at the bed now. Alex moved up onto the bed more as she leaned over and hugged Derek gently.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his ear.

"It's alright she didn't want us kids anyway I just woke up one day as she was walking out the front door and that was that."

"At least you knew your mother be happy you have those memories no matter what they're like." Derek let go of Alex and smiled slightly feeling a little better but stopped when he saw she was crying.

"Hey come on then don't do that."

"I'm sorry" she said as she began to wipe the tears away but Derek beat her to it. Alex froze as she felt his thumbs brush across her skin.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I shouldn't be crying it's shameful."

"Why?"

"Well you see I lost my mother on the day I was born..."

"She die during childbirth?"

"No...murder and we don't know who it was. I vowed I would find out. Besides you are happy when someone dies and you cry when a baby is born because they have to live here."

"That's weird" said Derek. "No offense." "It's alright. It's just an Irish tradition from my dad." Alex forced a smile onto her face.

"My dear you're blushing." smirked Derek.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Whatever." Derek leaned forward again until their faces were less than an inch apart. Alex didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him after saying no today or play hard to get. Derek was about to kiss her when Nora's voice rang up from downstairs.

"Derek, Alex time for dinner. We're having pizza."

"Alright" came their voices together as they started to laugh. Alex was about to get up when Derek grabbed her arm.

"Uh uh" he said smirking as he made his way around the bed. Alex watched him intently until he was in standing in front of her. Derek leaned down over her again as Alex's eyes widened a little.

"You know" he whispered. "I always get what I want."

"Oh really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Always." Derek's lips brushed hers for a split second. Alex felt his lips touch hers and got up as he was about to kiss her holding onto his arm swinging him around to face her.

"We'll have to see about that." she said placing her finger on his lips before dragging him downstairs.

"Oh no you don't." Derek quickly pushed ahead of her in the hall and proceeded to pull her down the stairs behind him.

They were both laughing as they reached the dining room. Casey sat there groaning as she mumbled how another girl had fallen for Derek. Lizzie's along with everyone else's mouths just hung open.

"Uh I was just telling Derek about how my dad reacts to scientific babble." Derek sat down avoiding everyone's gaze trying desperately not to make eye contact and change the subject. "Yeah" continued Alex "When my mom starts talking his face goes like this." Alex contorted her face into this clueless look while rolling her eyes. Marti began to laugh hysterically as Alex over exaggerated letting her tongue hang out.

"Good cause for a second there." Interrupted Casey. "I thought you had fallen for Derek."

"Derek" laughed Alex. "Umm no. Thanks. Although he was pretty upset when he found out I was staying in his room. Plus he also didn't like that I told him I had better things to do at school when he tried to get me to hang out today. Didn't you?"

"Oh yeah that was the absolute highlight of my day and now all I need is not only for her to be staying here but on top of that in my room. Besides I would just love to know who had the brilliant idea that I would love to give up my room to a perfect stranger."

"Well Casey thought that sine you have the bigger room it would be more comfortable for all of Alex's things to be in one place."

"Oh joy. You always have the best ideas don't you Case eh?" asked Derek sarcastically trying to sound normal again.

"I know I do." said Casey happily. "I'm just glad people around here are starting to realize it." Alex glanced at Derek quickly while everyone's eyes were still on Casey. He looked at Alex and smirked rolling his eyes as Casey continued to babble on about male supremacy and how women should be recognized more.

"You know" said Alex who actually had been listening intently. "You're right I should talk to a few people and could start making some of those changes."

"How can you do that?" asked Nora.

"Well I know people a lot of people. When you're entire family is in the air force it works out. I mean the only one's who aren't are my uncles Daniel and Murry."

"Murry?" asked Derek as he burst out laughing.

"Yes" replied Alex matter of factly. "He had another name when he first came here well the U.S. I mean the name Murry is the new name he decided to take."

"Oh I see he's a foreigner."

"Where's he from?" asked George.

"Well it's a small remote village named Tulac. He was a very influential person a second in command. They have warriors named Jaafa and he was the First Prime. But since he left and came to the U.S. when he went back to visit the chief called him a shova or traitor so he likes to stay home with the name Murry now."

"Oh I see. I think I heard something about them once while I was doing my research." "Yeah it's very remote and they don't like visitors from the outside world. They're not very welcome. Anyway this pizza is delicious although one day I'll have to come back and bring you back some pizza from Italy. Magnifico."

"Are you Italian?" asked Edwin

"Actually yes I am I'm from the Carleone family."

"Like in the Godfather?" asked Nora intrigued.

"Actually the book is based upon my family in real life. You see I have a papi. I'm his favorite even over the grandsons and I am becoming trained in the arts of our family business. I'll take over soon enough like when he dies or when he believes I am ready." Edwin's mouth was hanging open.

"Wow you're powerful."

"All thanks to my mother." Alex said smiling. "Don't be afraid. My papi is fine with everyone as long as they don't hurt me. Anyone touches his Pepita and you're as good as dead. But please don't let that bother you."

"So how powerful are you?" asked Lizzie.

"Well let's see if you include all marriages into the family then when I take over I control all of Little Italy in New York, all of Italy even the Vatican believe it or not. Let's put it simply you get to know me and I tell you all of my little secrets and I am very powerful."

"Oh Alex" said Casey "Are we ever going to meet your family?"

"Well you'll meet them if something goes terribly wrong or my dad just gets so baby sick he seeks me out."

"Baby sick?" asked Nora.

"Yeah my dad you see lost me a long time ago the same day he lost my mom and well he only found me a few months ago so sometimes it's just a little hard for him to let me go. That's all."

"I see well let's get this cleaned up."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll do it for you guys."

"First" interrupted George as he got up and went back into the kitchen. "Cake." he finished as he placed a chocolate cake in front of Alex.

"Oh my gosh thanks everyone."

"Yeah we all thought you'd like a little something sweet after your first day."

"How'd you know I love chocolate?"

"Well truthfully" said Edwin

"We didn't" interrupted Marti.

"It's Smerek's favorite." she answered happily. Alex looked over at Derek and smiled sweetly at him when no one was watching.

"And what girl can say no to chocolate right?" chuckled Nora.

"This is so wonderful!" Alex said again smiling. Everyone happily ate the cake and Alex cleaned up as they all ran off in their different directions.


	4. Chapter 4: If the walls could talk

"Oh yes Derek" said George "Remember you said you'd babysit while Nora and I went out."

"What about Casey?" whined Derek.

"I have a date remember doofus?"

"Please Derek."

"Don't worry" came Alex's voice. "I'm a professional at babysitting I'll make sure no one dies." she continued smiling.

"Alright well we're heading out now. We'll be out late don't wait up."

"Alright have fun"Alex said smiling as she stood on the landing of the stairs over Derek. As soon as the door was closed however everything changed. Alex leaned over the banister whispering in his ear

"Smerek eh?" Derek turned around smirking.

"Yup Smerek and Smarti. Speaking of which Smarti needs to get to bed."

"Well let's go tuck her in then." Alex stuck her hand out to Derek as he walked up next to her taking it in his own. Derek smirked as he laced his fingers within her own soft ones. The two teenagers made their way up to Marti's room. She was already in her bed and became all excited as Derek came in first leading Alex inside.

"Smerek!"

"Smarti!"

"Smalex!"

"Smarti!" Derek looked back up at Alex as Marti called her name.

"Smerek." said Marti trying to get Derek's attention again.

"Yes Smarti."

"Bedtime story."

"Ok Smarti one story." Derek released Alex's hand and sat down on Marti's bed. Alex watched him and smiled as she heard him reading Marti's favorite story The Little Penguin. She could still remember sitting in her eighth grade class writing that same story of course no one could know it was her but she still was happy when she heard the familiar words and how Derek did the different penguin voices.

"Smerek wait. Smalex can do Larka's voice." Alex smiled as Marti patted a spot on the bed next to Derek for her to sit.

"Alright where were we?" continued Derek as Alex threw her voice to accommodate the little penguin's. Soon enough Derek was saying the magic words "And they all lived happily ever after. The End. Alright Smarti it's time for bed now."

"Smerek please one lullaby."

"Alright one lullaby."

"Can Smalex sing it?"

"Well you'd have to ask her."

"Smalex will you sing me a lullaby please?"

"Alright Smarti one lullaby." Alex took a deep breath and started to sing. Marty quickly fell asleep and Derek quickly tucked the covers in. He looked over at Alex and smiled.

"That's beautiful."

"Ssshhh." she said placing a finger on her lips.

"Sorry let's get outta here first." Before they could leave Marti looked over at them sleepily. "Smerek stay with Smalex forever. I like her a lot."

" I like her too."

"Goodnight Smerek."

Derek took Alex's hand again even before she could offer it to him and led her back to his well her new room. Derek laid down and pulled her on top of him. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks my mother taught it to me."

"But I thought you said that your mother died."

"She did however that lullaby is a true river lullaby. You see when you listen with your heart you can hear the river my mother is all around us and she taught me that song."

"I meant you were beautiful,"

"Well thank you Mr. Venturi" she said rolling onto the bed until they were laying next to each other. Derek propped himself up with his elbow as he stared at Alex.

"Why did you say no to me today?"

"Well because I did have to find this house and I had no idea where to look."

"If I asked you now would you say no?"

"Depends on what you were asking." Alex tilted her face to the left and stared into his brown eyes.

"Kiss me?" Derek half asked half pleaded.

"I already told you Derek that you're not always going to get what you want."

"Please you're not like any of the other girls." Alex placed her finger on his lips to silence him. Derek stared at Alex intently just watching her.

"But since you asked so nicely." she finished as she leaned closer to Derek. Alex placed a kiss on his lips as she felt his hands wrap around her neck and caress her face. Derek crawled over her gently until he was on top of her. As Alex shifted under his weight she stopped as she felt him against her inner thigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked not knowing she'd noticed him.

"You really did want this didn't you?"

"Oh god yes. More like needed it." Alex reached up and tugged his shirt from his waist. She reached up and curled her arms over his shoulders from behind. She could feel every muscle as she moved her hands over the ripples of muscle on Derek's body.

"Oh god." moaned Derek in her ear. Alex leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Derek Venturi do me one favor." Derek looked into her eyes he saw the pleading and how scared she really was.

"Anything."

"Be gentle please."

"I promise I won't hurt you" Derek slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Alex barely noticed as her bra and jeans followed. Alex pulled Derek's shirt off and marveled at his toned muscular body for a few moments. Next she slowly undid his belt but she stopped as she felt Derek suckling on her breasts. Derek watched as her nipples hardened under his breath. He couldn't help himself something inside of him instinctively told him what to do. His mouth tugged gently at her nipples eagerly wanting more. Alex could feel Derek against her now. His hands had found their way to her thong and within seconds both his boxers and her thong were gone. Derek could feel her now how moist she had become the warmth she was giving off.

"Derek what about your family? Your brother and sister what if they find us?"

"I promise you they won't." Derek lowered himself into her slowly. He stopped when he felt the resistance and Alex jerk away.

"Don't worry just look at me. Alex focus on me ok." Alex nodded then winced in pain as she felt Derek go deeper inside of her pushing past her barrier.

"Oh god." she whispered in pain as she sobbed lightly. Derek brought his lips back down to Alex's and silenced her.

"I love you. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive" Alex answered as she pushed back against Derek wanting more. Derek was afraid to move he would be just fine staying right where he was. Then Alex started pushing back against him.

"I don't wanna hurt you." he whispered trying to hold back.

"I promise you. I'm fine." Alex leaned back as Derek began to pump into her harder, faster. His breathing became heavy and sweat gathered on his brow. Alex arched her back up farther meeting him thrust for thrust she was in ecstasy as her climax hit her. Wave after wave of sheer pleasure flowed through her as she kissed Derek. He barely kissed her back as he concentrated on holding back. Derek's body froze as he felt Alex's muscle ripple around him. Derek released inside of her filling her womb with his seed. Alex reached up and pulled his head down to hers.

"I'm sorry" he whispered trying to catch his breath. Alex was running her fingers through his hair her chest heaving.

"Don't apologize. This was wonderful." Derek kissed her again and again his tongue exploring every part of her mouth.

"We should ummm go check on your siblings."

"Five more minutes please."

"Come on sleepy head. I promise that if you go check on them you can stay with me tonight." Derek got off of Alex slowly and began to dress again. Alex watched him smiling sweetly.

"Go on get out of here."

Alex shooed him out of the room. Alex slowly got up and put her pajamas on then got back into the bed. Derek came back into the room a few minutes later. "Edwin's playing video games and Marti's sound asleep."

"Good now come back over here I missed you." Derek climbed back into his bed and pulled Alex closer to him.

"Ah pajamas nice touch."

"Yes well you've had your fun Mister."

"Why did you let me do this?"

"Because I felt something here. Even when you were doing your best to entice me at the locker. There's something special here I can feel it." Derek stroked her hair smirking.

"I've never done this with any other girl. I promise you as long as I am with you I will be a one girl man. No more of this player stuff."

"Derek I understand you have a reputation to uphold at school so let's make a deal. When we can we'll steal private moments but in public you can be the big player man. How does that sound?"

"I like it a lot. Thank you." Alex yawned a little.

"Tired my little one?" asked Derek smirking.

"Oh yeah but we gotta stay up we promised."

"You mean you promised." Alex's mouth opened in shock as she hit Derek playfully.

"Little one you promised. Excuse me."

"Hey. Stop that."

"You so silly. Come on let's go downstairs." Alex got up and started to walk out the bedroom door. Derek followed her out but before they reached the stairs Derek scooped her up and carried her in his arms down to the couch.

"Derek put me down."

"Yes my lady." Derek sat down and grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V.

"Oh Derek it's Law & Order please leave it on."

"What's Law & Order?"

"Oh my god it's only like the best show on earth. I can't believe you've never seen this before."

"Ok Ok calm down we'll watch it." Derek wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. They both looked up as they heard the door opening. Derek jumped up and went into the recliner and Alex put on a grumpy face as if they had been fighting.

Casey walked in fuming. "Hey what happened?" asked Alex looking concerned as Casey ripped her coat off.

"Nothing! The guy was a complete idiot that's all. How was your night?"

"Fine. Finally got him to put on something I like." said Alex sneering at Derek who was as usual ignoring everything but himself and the T.V.

"Oh Case I'm surprised your date even lasted that long."

"Ha ha ha very funny Derek. I'm sorry Alex I had to leave you alone with him for so long."

"Don't worry about it Casey When something goes wrong I just convince him why we should do things my way." Alex winked at Casey smiling.

"Yeah she can be a total witch when it comes to her T.V. show." added Derek not taking his eyes off the television for a second. 

"So when are your parents gonna be home?" asked Alex stretching and yawning as she looked at the clock.

"It's really late."

"Yeah I think they said something about going to the opera or something like that. It was in Niagara."

"Oh I know where that is. We actually came here then went to the Falls for our choir festival." added Alex.

"Won't you join us? Oh yeah is there popcorn in this house I was thinking that since we're watching blood and gore right now I should eat." Alex laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I think there's some in the kitchen. Let me get changed and I'll go check."

Casey ran upstairs and into the bathroom. Derek didn't speak until the door was closed. "So how did we sound?"

"Pretty convincing I think. We just gotta keep this up for like the next month. Woot!"

"Shouldn't be that hard."

"Oh I think it's about to get a little harder."

"What do you mean?" asked Derek confused.

"Well we're gonna run out of excuses sooner or later about what to fight about." Derek leaned over the side of his recliner towards Alex.

"You see if we ever get stuck I'll just think about things me and Casey usually fight about and we can spin off from there." Derek placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips smiling just a little bit when no one could see.

"I promise you one day Alex we can be together out in the open and no one will stop us. None of these stupid girls."

"Oh yeah. I heard those girls as I was walking down the hallways today. They were so jealous that you would even dare talk to me on my first day here. Boy were they jealous oh yeah don't let Casey know I've fallen for you she'll flip out."

Alex looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Casey was walking down them. "Hey where' s the popcorn?" she asked. "Well I wasn't sure where to look and I asked Derek but he wouldn't tell me. He said that if looked in the couch I'd find enough for the both of us."

"Nice Derek. Nice." Casey turned from Derek to Alex.

"Hang on I'll get it."

"Hey I'll go with you."

"Sure just hang on a sec." Casey turned quickly and hit Derek on the back of the head.

"Ow." Casey jumped out of Derek's reach as Alex looked on smiling at him. Casey continued to the kitchen as Alex followed behind.

"Here it is." she said bending down to one of the bottom cabinets. Alex took the bag from her and placed it in the microwave. Alex stood there struggling to make it work.

"Stupid Canadian thing. Dang it."

"Here let me help you with that."

"Thank you Casey. No matter how hard I try I can never get any microwave but my own to work." They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Yeah I know how that feels. Me and technology don't mix."

"Well these days it's either adapt and follow the trends to survive or die." Alex continued laughing as the timer went off and she grabbed the bag out of the microwave and ran back to the couch. Derek made a reach for the bag but Alex pulled it away playfully. "My poppy corn all mine."

"Give me that." he said growling playfully as he lunged for the bag. They were laughing hysterically as Casey was screaming for Derek to get off of Alex right now. Derek finally seceded and gave up but Alex wasn't gonna be mean. Derek's eyes lit up as the bag wafted the melted butter under his nose. He grabbed a handful and started to eat it happily as Alex faced forward again and handed the bag to Casey. Casey was staring at Alex now.

"What?"

"Nothing I just don't like Derek being so close to you. He hurts so many people and doesn't even care. Just please I'm begging you don't let him hurt you."

"Casey don't worry I've been hurt before I can take care of myself. I promise I won't fall for his charms." Casey hugged Alex.

"I'm just worried about you."

"You're such a great friend. What would I do without you?"

"God only knows."

The three teenagers continued to watch the T.V. until George and Nora came home. No one not even Derek objected as they shipped off to their beds Derek still wasn't happy about being on the couch but he was too tired to really complain. Alex said good night to everyone and climbed into Derek's bed. "Oh daddy. I miss you so much. Things are great here but it's nothing like you all back home. I love you so much. Goodnight." Alex cuddled up into the pillows. She could still smell Derek's musk on the sheets and pillows. Alex was asleep within minutes lulled to sleep by fatigue and Derek's essence.

Derek lay awake on the couch. He knew he should be dead tired but after everything that had happened today was running through his head. Alex oh god how could he have gotten with her. He didn't deserve her at all with the way he was. All the girls he'd been with and in one day he'd fallen for the new girl. He didn't want to keep how they felt for each other a secret but his reputation had to be upheld. "God damn it! Everything has to be about me. Maybe Casey's right about me."

"What's she right about?" came Alex's voice from behind him.

"That I'm a self- centered spoiled..." Alex placed a finger on Derek's mouth.

"If you're worried about school don't be. This was my idea and I understand that a player needs to keep his cool reputation as a player. Just promise me that you won't go off and make out or sleep with any of those sluts at the school. Besides I wonder what people would think if the great Derek Venturi gave up every other girl for just one and not just any girl but the new girl."

"Just look at it this way" said Derek starting to sit up on the couch. "When everything is perfect they'll all know about us and nothing in this world will come between us. Understand me?"

"Of course I do." said Alex giggling quietly as she sat down in front of the couch facing Derek. "Casey says I shouldn't be with you because you'll hurt me in the end." Derek sighed as he looked at Alex knowing that he should tell her the truth.

"Alex I swear to you from the moment I met you I knew that somehow someway we would be together. Truthfully though if it were anyone else you wouldn't be with me more than a few days at most a week." Alex kissed him softly her tongue brushing against his lower lip seeking entrance. Derek pulled Alex closer before pulling away.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Derek but why aren't you sleeping? You need your rest ya know."

"I know" said Derek leaning back into the pillows. "I just can't stop thinking about today and everything that happened. You know the guys were being total assholes after you said no. But I told them I would get you in the end because I always get what I want."

"Yes well I told you that we would have to see about that. Also how do you know this isn't exactly what I wanted in the first place huh? But enough about that you need some sleep even if it is a Friday night. Now come with me."

Alex got up and walked to the kitchen Derek following right behind her. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk. "Alright take a seat mister." Derek watched Alex as she pulled a mug out of the cabinet and placed a pan on the stove.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"You'll see. You'll see." she said as the milk in the pan began to heat up. "It's funny I can't say that my mother used to give this to me but I can say that my uncle Murry whenever he needs to sleep takes fresh warm milk from a cow and drinks it to help him relax and meditate which is close enough to sleeping anyway." Alex laughed a little as she turned off the stove and poured the milk into the two mugs. She handed Derek the one filled almost to the top. "Drink up." Derek lifted the mug up to his lips and started to drink. Alex chuckled when he looked back over at her. "Got milk?" she asked smiling at Derek's milk mustache. Alex wiped it away with her thumb. "There you go." Derek continued to drink the milk as Alex watched. Hers was long gone a while ago. When he finished Derek let out a belch. "Was that good?" asked Alex laughing.

"Mmm very." said Derek yawning.

"Finally he's tired. Let's get you into bed."

"Wait a minute." said Derek grabbing her and laying her against his chest.

Nora watched from the stairs as Derek kissed Alex. She had just come down to grab a midnight snack but she had stopped when she heard voices. She was sure they didn't know she was there otherwise they would have stopped immediately. Nora wasn't sure what to do. She could go all the way down into the kitchen and tell the two the gig was up. It wasn't a surprise really Marti had woken up when they came home and said that Derek and Alex had been holding hands and hugging each other when she wanted Derek to read her a bedtime story. She also said how Derek was looking at Alex all the time. Nora thought she had been over reacting but here it was two o'clock in the morning and they were kissing. Nora was happy for Derek he had found someone he really cared about. She remembered all the times she and George had come home to see Derek making out on the couch but, he didn't treat Alex like that. Everything was more supple and gentle with her. No she wasn't going to ruin it. Let them have their secret fun nothing inappropriate was going on so what was the harm. Just don't let Casey find out she would flip. Nora watched as Derek held Alex's hand and walked back out to the living room. She didn't move until she heard Alex head back upstairs and close the bedroom door. "Oh Derek what have you gotten yourself into now?" whispered Nora as she headed up the stairs. "That girl's gonna get you good and soon you'll be over your head in these feelings." Nora whispered as she crept quietly to Derek's room and peeked inside. Alex was sleeping peacefully wrapped in the blankets. She closed the door again and headed back to her room downstairs in the basement.


	5. Chapter 5: The beginning of the end

_Attention: Crossover Warning!!! shades of Stargate SG-1 are hinted at in this chapter. Alex's past is brought up. **Read, Review & Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning Derek woke up early and headed upstairs to his room. He opened the door quietly and walked into the room. He turned on the light over his desk and went over to his dresser. But before he could even get out a new set of clothes he heard Alex stretching. "Morning."

"Well good morning sleepyhead you're up late." said Derek as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"No you're just up really early." Alex leaned back and and looked at the clock next to the bed. "Derek" she whined. "It's only 7:30 on a Saturday. Let me sleep please." Alex groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head pretending to snore.

"Alex oh Alex." came Derek's voice. "It's time to get up."

"No!" she answered indignantly. "Sleepy time."

"Come on sleepyhead." Derek reached over and pulled the covers back from her.

"Derek leave me alone I'm tired."

"Nope if I got enough sleep then so did you." Alex continued to groan in defiance. Derek grabbed her and started tickling her sides. Alex cracked up laughing.

"No no. Alright alright. I'll get up just stop." Derek laughed as Alex was rolling from side to side. She only settled down after Derek stopped and was leaning over her. Alex yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. "There are you happy now? I'm up." Derek kissed her softly before whispering

"Very. Now get ready I'm gonna make you some famous Derek food for breakfast."

"I can't wait."

"Well hurry up then and get dressed."

"I can't"

"And why not?"

"You're laying on top of me." Derek laughed as he looked down at Alex.

"Oh sorry."

"Just get off of me you dope." said Alex laughing as she pushed Derek off of her."Get out of here and let me get changed."

"There's a bathroom and this is my room."

"Excuse me?" asked Alex.

"You heard me." said Derek playfully.

"Well then close the door on your way out unless you wanna see me change." Casey came running into Derek's room.

"What's going on here?"

"She wants to change and I told her to change in the bathroom while I change in here."

"Derek! Get out of here she's the guest and this is her room right now you can use the bathroom out of courtesy."

"Out of courtesy" mocked Derek.

"Derek!"

"Fine fine" he said grumpily as he gathered his clothes but stopped for a second before whispering "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"You disgust me." mocked Alex as she hit him and sent him running out of the room.

"Serves him right." said Casey. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go back to bed."

"No problem I was just gonna grab an early breakfast if that's alright."

"Sure it is. Well have fun and if he bothers you again just tell me and I'll take care of him. You're the guest and he's just being a total ass about everything."

"Well what do you expect he's a guy."

"Yeah well see you later."

"Talk to you in a bit then." said Alex as she closed the door behind Casey. Within a few minutes Alex was dressed and waiting on the bed when Derek finally came out of the bathroom. "God you take forever."

"Well unlike you I didn't take a shower last night so yes it took me a little longer. Plus I wanted to smell all nice for you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Derek come on Casey's already been up this morning."

"Oh yeah this is for hitting me." Derek gently bit Alex's neck as she relaxed in his arms.

"Remind me to beat you up more often." she said closing her eyes.

"You know if you keep teasing me like this sooner I'm gonna have to rip off your clothes on the spot."

"You wish you could get my clothes off again." Derek slipped his hands up her shirt.

"I think we can accommodate for how we're both feeling."

"Well not now mister besides I thought I was gonna get some famous Derek Venturi food" said Alex as she slipped away from Derek's touch smirking.

"I hate you."

" No I hate you more." she said laughing continuing to walk out the bedroom door.

Derek went down the back stairs to the kitchen and grabbed Alex as she stepped in from the dining room. "Put me down now."

"Only if you promise to sit down while I cook you my famous scrambled eggs and pancakes."

"Sounds yummy." Alex watched as Derek pulled out pots and pans darting here and there."You know I'm pretty sure that it doesn't take ten pots to make scrambled eggs and pancakes."

"Well isn't this the pot calling the kettle black."

"Ha ha well when I make it all I need is one pan for scrambled eggs and one for pancakes."

"Just give me a few minutes things will start coming together soon enough."

"Yes well while you're doing that I'm gonna take a little nap"

"No you promised no more sleeping." Alex yawned as she raised her head up from the table.

"Oh fine If you insist."

"I do insist." answered Derek as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah yeah just don't burn my breakfast." Derek spun around with two plates in his hands.

"Bon appetite."

"What is it?"

"Scrambled eggs, ham, bacon, toast, and French vanilla pancakes extra fluffy."

"Why thank you. It looks delicious."

"Well try it." Alex picked up the fork and tried the pancakes.

"Oh my god Derek! This is delicious."

"Really?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yeah I love it. You can cook for me all the time form now on." Derek smirked and began to eat his breakfast. He glanced at Alex occasionally watching her eat. She didn't hork it down like she was starving but Derek marveled at how quickly she could eat. He hadn't even gotten half way down when she said she was finished.

"Well you were hungry."

"Yuppers I can't help that your food was so good." Alex waited for Derek to finish before cleaning up the dishes.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Alex started to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm cleaning up. What's it look like?"

"No don't do that. Let me." Derek got up and walked over to the sink but met Alex's hand. "Derek it's alright. You made me this wonderful breakfast it's the least I can do." said Alex smiling sweetly. Derek lifted his hands up into the air in submission.

"Ok, ok you win." He continued to walk around until he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alex cleaned up the last plate then turned to face him.

"This was so sweet of you thank you for everything." Derek stroked his fingers through her hair.

"I just want you to feel at home. Here with me."

"This is... there are no words for it. But I can say you have made this place definitely feel like home." Alex chuckled a little. "My father has this things for cliches you know and he hates them but they always seem to fit at that exact moment." Alex smiled looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Home is where the heart is Derek and my heart belongs to you. Just remember that no matter where we go we're home."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Derek tilted Alex's head up towards him and kissed her.

At that exact moment Marti burst into the kitchen. "I smell something good. What are we having for breakfast Smerek?" she asked totally oblivious to what was going on. Derek quickly released Alex and they separated giving each other hateful glances as their eyes darted between each other and Marti. "I said what are we going to eat?"

"Actually Smarti Smalex and I already ate. Why don't you go ask Nora or dad what they're going to make you?"

"Ok Smerek." Marti darted from the kitchen and proceeded to yell up the stairs that she was hungry.

"That was a close one." said Alex when Marti was out of earshot.

"You think?" asked Derek sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I don't know about you but I have a hockey game to get going to in a little bit."

"Hockey that sounds great. My dad he plays hockey...by himself...with a tennis ball and a net that's six feet away." said Alex smiling.

"Yes well around here hockey's a pretty big sport bigger than football even." Alex gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Bigger than football that is here say. Don't let anyone at my old high school here you saying that."

"Why what are they going to do kill me?"

"Well for one thing we don't have a hockey team at my school and our football has been around for over a hundred years. I know most of the football players minus the stupid JV underclassmen but anyway to put it simply yes they would do everything just short of killing you should you dare say something like that."

"Well that's a lovely thought. Remind me never to visit your school ever."

"Hey that's not nice. Just because we have a tradition of honor, loyalty and respect doesn't mean that you shouldn't visit. All I'd have to say was you're from Canada and all their questions would be answered."

"Ha ha ha I'm laughing on the inside truly I am."

"What with me or at me?"

"With."

"Yeah sure you are. Doesn't matter though because I was laughing at you not with you all this time."

"I'm gonna get you for that Missy."

"What ya gonna do to me kill me with your sarcasm?"

"Obviously not because you're not like everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually people shut up and I get my way when I act like this but you oh no you're something else. You can keep up with and say even more sarcastic things than me each time we start talking well in those few cases yelling at each other."

"Yeah well when you live with a man like my father you learn quickly. Besides it's genetic O'Neill sarcasm it's a beautiful thing."

"There'll be no living with you will there?"

"Not if you want to live." Derek smirked his usual smirk.

"You're so cute when you do that do you know that hmm?"

"Alright Marti" came George's voice."Breakfast time." Alex darted up the stairs and out of sight as the rest of the family stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning Derek." they all said.

"Aw man he's still alive."

"Casey" scolded Nora.

"What? I thought that after having to spend a few hours with Alex he would be dead for sure."

"Yes well I guess some things aren't always what they seem." remarked Derek as he casually strolled out of the kitchen.

"Uh Derek what about breakfast?"

"Don't worry about me. I made myself something already. I'm fine"

"You sure?" asked Edwin.

"Positive Ed." Nora just shook her head as Derek walked upstairs. Casey snorted.

"He still thinks that's his room doesn't he?"

"Yes well give him some time to adjust having a stranger in the house is difficult for everyone." said Nora as she washed an orange.

"I like Smalex." said Marti happily.

"Smalex eh?" asked George as he lifted Marti onto the stool. "Marti you only call family that."

"But Smalex is family she's staying here isn't she?"

"Marti sweety Alex has her own family she's just visiting for a while."

"No she can't."

"And why not?"

"Because Smerek likes her and what Smerek wants Smerek always gets." George's face turned pale as he looked at Nora. Nora looked around to Casey who looked like she was gonna pass out then kill Derek and to Edwin who was silently praising his older brother. She decided that for now it would be in everyone's best interest if no one knew so she quickly came up with a lie.

"Marti Derek and Alex they don't get along really. Granted it's better than Derek and Casey but still you heard they were fighting before. Don't be upset they're just friends that's all nothing more." Nora looked over at Casey who slowly had some color coming back into her face.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Alex." said Nora as she quickly darted out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Hint hint: Pay attention to everyone's reaction to Marti's outbursts. It will be useful later on in the story. Thanks for all the reviews keep 'em coming. 


	6. Chapter 6: This is getting ridiculous

"Wait someone's coming" said Alex as she pulled away from Derek's lips. The two teenagers both stopped as they heard Nora's footsteps approaching. Nora opened the door to Derek's room further as she walked inside. What she saw totally blew her away. There were Derek and Alex looking at the computer.

"Ah Nora." said Derek looking up."I was just showing Alex some of the cool placed to visit around here."

"Yeah Derek's told me all about the Blue Jays stadium, the CN Tower and all the other cool places Toronto has to offer."

"Ah well that's very nice of him. I was just coming up to check one last time to make sure you both didn't need anything else." she lied.

"Nope" they both answered.

"Alex you sure?"

"Positive but thanks for asking though."

"Alright Alex if Derek bothers you just give a shout out." said Nora as she closed the door again. She just shook her head as she continued back downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" asked Casey as Nora walked back into the kitchen.

"Nothing absolutely nothing Derek is just telling Alex about everything there is to do around here. That's all."

"Derek is actually being civil to someone."

"I know amazing isn't it?" George walked over to Nora looking concerned.

"Maybe we should take Derek to a doctor. He isn't usually this nice."

"Oh come on. We should encourage this behavior maybe Alex will rub off on him."

"Yeah like that will happen Derek's always gonna be well Derek."

"Oh Casey have some faith who knows what will happen in the next month."

"This is getting ridiculous." said Derek as he pulled Alex back onto his lap.

"Hey you're house not mine. Think about it this way at my house when we're actually at the house that is my dad crawls all over my business if he thinks there's something going on."

"He can't be that bad."

"Well let's just say that when things usually go wrong we're at the base with my step mom, aunts, and uncles. So everyone gets into each others business."

"Sounds lovely."

"Actually it is."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well I wasn't because when something goes wrong and it's pretty much a normal thing you always have someone to turn to. Especially my uncle Daniel. He's very open and listens to you. Murry he listens and likes o meditate to release your problems. He doesn't talk much. Sam she talks and listens most of the time. The only thing I really hate is that my dad when he gets upset he secludes himself. My mother was the only person who could talk him down and get him to talk. He never talks to me really. I know he's trying to protect me but it hurts sometimes because I don't have my mom and sometimes it feels like I don't have my father either."

"Hey I know what it's like my mom left and my dad I just never talk to him really to begin with. It started when mom left and I started getting my way. I don't talk to my dad anymore it's like he doesn't get me at all."

"Sounds like we're in the same boat eh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it you're sounding more and more like a Canadian every minute."

"Oh yeah sonny wanna bet? I'll make sure I'll never sound like y'all" replied Alex in a southern accent.

"We'll see about that." Derek poked Alex's side making her laugh.

"I'm from my sweet home Alabama y'all" Derek poked her again making her squirm.

"Talk normally. You're so silly."

"Yes" laughed Alex. "But I'm your silly." Alex wrapped her arms around his neck smiling.

"Yes you are." Derek placed his forehead against hers staring into her hazel eyes.

"Derek?"

"What?"

"Why'd you change? Like I heard about your reputation with other girls and now well look at us." Derek snorted as he smirked at her.

"Yes well before I met you my reputation was everything. Then one day I saw this girl walking down the hallway. She was dressed totally different than anyone I'd ever seen before and even though she was new she didn't give a damn what anyone thought about her. Within a few minutes she got a reputation as the girl who dressed differently and turned down the most popular, sweetest, sarcastic, most desirable guy in the entire school."

"Yeah I do have a habit of doing that. Besides if you came to my school everything would be different. I'm the most popular girl there and you mister would be the boring, mysterious new kid who has absolutely no reputation and won't for a few months if you're lucky."

"Alex I have one more confession to tell you."

"Well I'm no priest but I'll listen so fire away."

"Well last night when we..."

"made love. You know I thought someone like you would be more comfortable saying it."

"That's the thing Alex last night was my first...my first time."

"Oh Derek." Alex leaned down and hugged him tight. "I wouldn't have known."

"I was so scared I was gonna hurt you though."

"Truthfully Derek you did." A look of horror crossed his face.

"Derek don't worry that's only because that was my first time too. Next time it won't hurt they say it gets better."

"I'm sorry I just was wondering. It was a stupid thing to bring up. " Alex placed a supple kiss on his lips.

"Derek Venturi you may say a lot of stupid things but that wasn't one of them. You know for a know it all smart ass you seem so innocent."

"Yeah well I know stuff but still if something should ever hurt you I wanna protect you from it." Alex laid her head in Derek's neck sighing.

"You can't protect me from everything."

" As long as you're here I will."

"You're my Derbear." Alex tapped his nose with her finger kissing his neck.

"Derbear eh?"

"Yup cause you're a teddy bear at least to me."

"Well I guess that makes you my meemellow." Alex closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his neck.

"What am I going to do with you Alex huh?"

"Torture me, lock me up, keep me locked up in this room."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah after you get past my dad. So when's the hockey game?"

"Three o'clock."

"What time is it now?" Derek looked at the clock on his computer.

"Just after eleven."

"So that gives us how many? About two and a half hours."

"Yep and we can do anything we like." Alex let out a little yawn.

"Derek I'm so tired." Derek kissed her head lightly.

"My poor baby. You just take a little nap. That's it just rest." Derek laid his head on Alex's as he felt her slip off to sleep in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Alex as he stood up and carried her over to the bed. Derek smiled as he watched her sleeping form. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Lately though it seemed as though she was even more beautiful something was different. It had to be how they were interacting lately. The stolen moments and the kisses no one could know about. Derek brushed the hair out of her face. "Alex baby." he whispered. "I'm gonna go make an appearance downstairs so that they won't start to suspect anything. I'll be back later I promise." Derek got up slowly and walked out the door shutting off the light and closing the door behind him.

Casey confronted him as he walked down the stairs. "Where's Alex? You had better have been nice to her."

"Alex." mocked Derek.

"Is fine. She just wanted to take a quick nap so I left her alone."

"Well I'll ask her when she gets up."

"Go right ahead." said Derek sidestepping Casey.

"Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go watch some T.V." Casey watched as Derek flopped down on his recliner and turned on the T.V. Edwin walked over and sat down on the couch next to Derek.

"So Derek scored any hotties lately?"

"Nope." answered Derek as he continued to stare at the T.V.

"Why not?"

"Actually I'm not in the mood."

"Why? You don't have a girlfriend do you?" asked Edwin disgustedly.

"No Ed. I just don't feel like it."

"It's Alex isn't it?" Derek froze thinking Edwin might know about him and Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"She turned you down. Oh I get it you're still gonna try and get her. So that's why you're spending so much time with her." Derek rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance but Edwin was oblivious.

"I knew my big bro hadn't lost his charm."

"Sure Ed." said Derek continuing to focus on the T.V. Then it dawned on him. Derek leaned towards Edwin."Hey Ed you're exactly right. Just do me one favor. Don't tell Casey she'll flip out on me and I don't want to have to deal with her."

"You got it." said Edwin as he got up and patted Derek on the shoulder. "I'll keep it just between us."

"Ed what have I told you about touching me?"

"Oh sorry." said Edwin as he scurried out of the room.

"So what did he say?" asked Marty excitedly.

"Nothing absolutely nothing."

"Well is he gonna try and make a move on her?" asked Casey.

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything."

"Five bucks and I'll tell you everything you wanna know."

"Deal." said Casey handing him a five dollar bill.

"Derek says that yes he's upset and deeply hurt that Alex turned him down. He is not in the market for any new girls at the time after this recent disaster. He hopes that soon he will find a way to fix all of these issues with Alex and mend his reputation in the process."

"I don't care about that what about him liking her?" asked Casey. Edwin thought for a moment deciding whether it was wise or not for him to tell Casey. He knew that if Derek ever found out he'd kill him so he chose life and decided to lie.

"Nope hates her guts. He says he's only putting up with her because she's the new girl and a guest here but he wants her out of his room ASAP."

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen." said Casey rolling her eyes as she headed back up the stairs. Marti tugged on Edwin's shirt.

"But Edwin I saw them he really likes her."

"Not according to Derek Marti. Maybe one day but not now."

"I'm gonna go talk to him!" Marti marched out of the kitchen towards Derek. Edwin just shrugged his shoulders saying.

"Have it your way."

"Smerek!" screamed Marti.

"Yes Smarti."

"Why did you lie and tell Edwin that you don't like Smalex? I saw you guys last night." Derek looked around to make sure no one was around.

"You did Smarti where?"

"In my room after you read me my bedtime story and Smalex sang to me. You were all happy with her I could tell."

"Smarti we were just getting along and Smalex thought you were very cute that's all."

"Smerek please tell me. Do you like Smalex? Tell me the truth." Derek sighed as he looked at Marti.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone got it? It's a secret that no one can tell."

"I promise Smerek but can I tell Nora?"

"No nobody."

"Fine do you like Smalex?" Derek smiled.

"Yes Smarti I like Alex very very much. That's why I haven't been around a lot I've been talking to her and spending time with her."

"And does Smalex like you? Because Edwin said she didn't."

"Yes Alex likes me a lot too. Don't worry about us Smarti you just run along and play."

"But I wanna see Smalex."

"She's asleep Smarti."

"Please Smerek please."

"Oh alright I'm sure she'll be happy to see you but only for a few minutes she's very tired ok?"

"Ok Smerek."

* * *

O.o Marti & Nora know the secret... Casey's desperate to stop the pair from having their happily ever after... All the seeds are planted for what is to come. Oh yes and thanks for all the reviews I love you guys. Keep 'em coming. 


	7. Chapter 7: My gift to you

Derek got up as Marti dragged him up the stairs. Marti ran into the room before Derek could stop her. She was poking Alex trying to wake her up. "Marti! Stop that right now!" said Derek angrily. Marti stopped immediately not used to hearing that tone of voice. She usually heard him talk to Casey like that but not her.

"I'm sorry Smerek." Derek walked over quickly and sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's alright Smarti just let me wake her up ok?"

"Ok Smerek." said Marti happily. Derek leaned over Marti and started rubbing Alex's shoulder gently.

"Alex wake up someone's here to see you." Alex moaned a bit as she started to stir.

"Five more minutes please."

"No Smalex get up" said Marti excitedly.

"Derek stop." said Alex laughing groggily as Derek tickled her.

"Smarti look away for a sec ok?"

"Ok" said Marti as she turned her face away. Derek leaned down and kissed Alex softly."One second's up." said Marti as she turned around again. Alex froze when she saw Marti staring at them while Derek kissed her. " I told you" said Marti laughing.

"Derek sweety umm."

"What?" asked Derek a little annoyed. Alex pointed at Marti. "Marti did I tell you you could turn back around."

"But you said a second and I gave you a second." Alex smiled sweetly at Marti before looking back up at Derek.

"You did say a second Derek." Derek laughed lightly as he hung his head down.

"I did didn't I?"

"Yes" said Marti happily.

"Is she gonna tell anyone?" asked Alex looking a little worried now.

"No she won't right Smarti"

"I won't tell anyone I promised." said Marti proudly.

"Good. Now why was I so rudely awakened? I need my beauty sleep you know."

"Well first of all you're beautiful enough to begin with and if you get anymore beautiful even I would have no chance with you. Plus Marti wanted to see you."

"She did did she?" asked Alex as she growled playfully grabbing Marti and tickling her. "I've gotcha I've gotcha."

"No Smalex no let me go." screamed Marti. Derek jumped in and started tickling Alex who immediately let go of Marti and started laughing hysterically. Marti jumped in and started tickling Alex along with Derek.

"Derek, Marti stop please."

"Never" said Derek laughing menacingly. Alex reached up and grabbed onto Derek's face pulling him down on top of her.

Alex quickly took advantage of the situation and turned the tables on Derek flipping him over. Alex started to tickle him and Marti joined in tickling Derek as well. Finally Alex laid down on him trying to catch her breath. Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder kissing the top of her head. Marti crawled up to Derek's side and smiled up at the both of them. "Smalex."

"Yes Smarti."

"Are you going to stay with Smerek forever?"

"Yes Smarti" said Alex smiling down at Derek.

"Yay! that means you can stay in my room."

"Oh Smarti I can't stay here forever."

"Why not?"

"Because my family misses me Smarti."

"But I'm gonna miss you too." said Marti snuggling into Alex and Derek. Alex looked at Derek silently asking him for help.

"Smarti" said Derek."Alex is going to stay with us for as long as she can but I don't want her to be taken away from her mommy and daddy. That wouldn't be nice."

"But if she's not here how can she stay with you forever."

"I'll always be with you Smarti and I'll always be with Derek too."

"But how can you do that when you're not living here?"

"Well you see I'll always be with you right here." Alex pointed to Marti's heart. "I love Derek Smarti and that will never change no matter how far the distance. I'll call every chance I get, I'll write when I'm allowed to and one day I'll bring my parents to visit."

"Yay!" said Marti happily as she climbed off the bed and skipped down the hallway. Alex looked back down at Derek sadly. What Marti had just said made her think that soon enough her time here would be over and she would have to leave Derek.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked brushing a tear from her cheek.

"I don't wanna leave you Derek." whispered Alex starting to cry.

"Hey it'll be ok."

"It's not fair. I was supposed to come here and have a good time away from my friends and family in a different country which in truth wasn't too far from home. But then I came here and I met you. I fell in love with you Derek Venturi. Now I don't know if I'll be able to live without you."

"Hey look at me." said Derek cupping her face in his hand.

"No matter what happens I'll always love you and be in your heart just like you told Marty. Understand?" Alex nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. Derek hugged her tightly rubbing her back. "There there Alex it's alright everything is gonna be alright. I've got you I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Alex smiled a little as she laid her head down on Derek's chest.

"I can hear it."

"Hear what?"

"You're heart. I can hear it beating."

"It beats only for you."

"I'm sorry I got all upset before. It's just that when I go home I won't be able to talk to often. My family is in the most classified sector ever. You know Roswell?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say it's bigger than that."

"I don't care if we hardly get to talk because if it's as top secret as you say it is then I can pretty much guarantee there'll be no other guys to mess with you. Plus you're dad doesn't know about me and right now with what you're saying about him I don't think I want him to know about me just yet." Alex started to laugh as Derek talked about her father.

"Oh yeah I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased with what's going on right now. His little girl is growing up and he's lost so much time with me he treats me like I'm still a little girl."

"Yeah well I can relate sort of. I don't want you to change in any way either. Let's not grow up not yet we can stay young like this and live our lives together forever."

"Yeah we'll live our lives to the fullest we'll travel do everything we've ever wanted to do. Nothing can stop us." Derek propped himself up on his elbows as he played with Alex's hair.

"God I love you. You've changed me in every way possible for the best and I well I wanted to give you something."

"What?" asked Alex as she rolled off of him. Alex watched as Derek walked over to his dresser and pulled out a folded shirt.

"Here you go."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Hang on a second" Derek went over to his desk and opened up one of the drawers pulling out another package."Alright here you go." said Derek as he sat back down on the bed. Alex opened the larger package first. She pulled out a white jersey. Alex turned it over and read the name Venturi on the back of it.

"Derek it's wonderful."

"Well it is my away jersey and right now we're at home so I'm asking you if you would do me the honor and wear it to the game today?"

"Yes of course I will." said Alex smiling.

"Of course when we have away games I'm gonna need that back. Don't worry though you can have the home one then."

"Derek won't people be under the impression that we're together."

"I sure hope so."

"But your reputation I thought we were gonna keep this quiet?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about it and I want everyone to know a reputation is just a stupid reputation nothing important."

"Edwin's gonna be so disappointed with you."

"Yes well there comes a time in every young man's life when he must make a choice between what is right and what is easy. I've decided to do what is right."

"I'm so proud of you." said Alex smiling.

"Oh wait there's one more thing." Derek reached behind him and held a piece of cloth in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Alex looking confused. Derek shook his head.

"Don't worry it's not the cloth it's what's in it." Derek handed the cloth to Alex and started to unfold it. Alex gasped as the last piece of cloth was removed. There was a small ring lying in the cloth. It was silver and had a small diamond in it. "This ring was my mother's she gave it to me as a gift." Derek picked up the small ring and held it up to the light. "She told me to give it to that one special girl she said I would meet. Until now I never thought I would be giving it to anyone. Now I know it's not much and it's not very expensive but I was wondering if you would wear this ring on your finger for..."

"Derek I will gladly wear your mother's ring as a symbol of my unending love for you." Derek smiled at Alex as he placed the ring on her finger. Alex looked at the ring on her finger then back up at Derek. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." said Derek as he kissed her forehead.

"You should get going to your hockey game or you'll be late."

"I won't be late everyone else will be early besides they wouldn't dare start without their star player."

"Yeah yeah you just wish you were that good. Now get going" Derek got up and made his way towards the door when he stopped and turned around.

"Well aren't you coming?"

"Duh" said Alex as she grabbed the jersey and followed him to the door.

Derek continued to walk down the hall when he heard a thump. When he turned around he saw Alex lying on the floor. Derek dropped his gym bag and ran back to her side. "Nora! Dad! Anyone help!" yelled Derek as he looked over his shoulder down the hall. Derek looked back down at Alex as he checked for a pulse. The rest of the family came running up the stairs after hearing Derek's yells. "Alex please wake up please wake up." Derek was patting Alex's face franticly.

"What's going on?" asked George as he rushed to Derek.

"She, she fell down we were coming back downstairs. We had just been playing with Marti and she wanted to go to the game. She just fell I don't know if she's breathing..." George leaned over Alex and held his fingers to her neck.

"She's alive just unconscious." he said looking back up at Nora.

"Let's get her into bed then." said George as he leaned down picking Alex up and carrying her back to Derek's room.

"What's that?" asked Casey pointing to the jersey in Alex's hand.

"What's that. Oh that's my jersey. It must have fallen out of my bag. Alex must have picked it up before she fainted." Casey looked at Derek in disbelief.

"Yeah sure whatever you say Derek."

"Casey why don't you take Lizzie, Edwin and Marti downstairs to the living room then get me a cold cloth please." asked Nora as she sat down on the bed taking Alex's temperature.

"No way! She's my friend I'm not just gonna leave her when she needs me."

"Casey you can come right back up just get me the cloth please she's burning up."

"Should we call a doctor?" asked George.

"No not yet let's just get this fever under control first. When she wakes up she can tell us what happened." Derek stood at the foot of the bed pacing back and forth worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Nora pausing only for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure only Alex will be able to tell us when she wakes up."

"Well how long is that going to take?"

"Derek why don't you just go to your game everything will be fine until you get back." suggested George.

"The game." gasped Derek as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"George I'm worried about Alex. What do you know that can cause someone to just faint like this and spike a fever."

"Well it could be a bunch of things but I couldn't tell you which until I knew any of the other symptoms she's having."

Derek and Casey both appeared in the doorway panting. "Lizzie, Edwin and Marti are eating and watching T.V. and here's the cold cloth you wanted." said Casey handing her mother the wet face cloth.

"Derek I thought I told you to go to the game."

"You did." replied Derek as he walked back to the foot of the bed. "However I thought it would be best if I stayed here."

"But Derek you never miss a game."

"George if he wants to stay let him stay."

"Thank you Nora." said Derek as he continued to pace the room.

"Derek sit down before you make a hole in the floor."

"Ha ha very funny Casey. I'm laughing on the inside really I am." mocked Derek. At least an hour passed before Alex stirred on the bed slowly opening her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." said Nora patting her forehead with the cloth.

"I don't remember I was walking downstairs to go to the game and oh the game Derek I'm sorry I missed it didn't I?"

"Not to worry we won well the team won I didn't go."

"Oh no" groaned Alex. "I ruined your game for you." Derek looked at Casey who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah you did but you can't fix it now can you it's over and done with." snarled Derek.

"Derek!" said George through gritted teeth.

"What it's true." Casey looked back at Alex sadly.

"Don't listen to him he's a jerk."

"Yeah I noticed." answered Alex glaring at Derek.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed when he was sure Casey wasn't looking. Alex blinked her eyes in acknowledgment.

"Do you remember anything from before you fainted?" asked George.

"Well not really Marti and Derek came in and woke me up from my nap and we were wrestling and tickling each other. Then Marti ran down and Derek had to go to the game. So we were walking out and that's it."

"Do you remember picking up the jersey?" asked Casey. Alex glanced at Derek quickly then back to the jersey.

"I don't know I must have..." Alex glanced back to Derek who was mouthing the words "picked it up..." "picked it up when it fell out of the gym bag." Casey glanced back at Derek who was pretending to look around the room.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing" said Casey as she laid the jersey back down on the bed frustratedly. Alex looked around the room.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"That's alright." said Nora. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really cold." said Alex shivering as she went further under the covers.

"Derek grab another blanket please." Derek groaned as he walked to his closet and pulled out a big blue blanket and handed it over to Nora.

"Is her majesty happy now?" he asked sarcastically making faces at Alex.

"Derek!" growled George "Stop this."

"Why thank you Derek I am very comfortable now."

"Yeah I bet you are."

"Derek get out of the room now!" said George standing up angrily. "Get down to the kitchen I'll be down in a minute to have a little chat with you."

"Yeah yeah I'll be downstairs waiting for this little chat."

"You're such a smart ass Derek."

"At least I'm not a know it all Case."

"Better to know it all than be stupid."

"Enough!" said Nora pushing her way in between the two quarreling teenagers.

"Downstairs the two of you." George shuffled Casey and Derek out of the room.

"You three go on I'm just gonna talk to Alex for a few minutes."Nora was silent until she was sure everyone was out of hearing range. "Alex."

"Yes."

"I have to ask you that ring you're wearing where did you get it?"

"This old thing it was my mother's my father gave it to her when they first met and then she gave it to me the day she died."

"Oh because George says he gave the same ring to his first wife and he wouldn't lie about that."

"Oh I'm not saying he would but..."

"He also told me that she gave Derek the same ring before she left. I just wanted to know if he gave you that ring or not."

"Why would Derek give me anything he hates me."

"No he doesn't." said Nora shaking her head. "He cares about you and you care about him. I saw you two together."

"Oh last night that was nothing. I was upset he was tired. I made him some warm milk that was it."

"I could've sworn that you two were together."

"Me and Derek." Alex laughed a little.

"No way he's a self-righteous, selfish young man. I could never be with him he doesn't care for anyone but himself. Besides Drew wouldn't like it if I was with someone else."

"Drew who's Drew?"

"He is one of my closest friends." said Alex as she moved uncomfortably under the blankets.

"Alex is there something you're not telling me? Something you wanna talk about?"

"No I'm fine just cold and tired."

"Alright well sleep well I'll have some soup sent up to you later. Do you like chicken noodle?"

"Yes very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nora walked out of the bedroom smiling to herself. "Boy those two could fool even the best. Alright you two you want to keep it a secret it'll be our little secret." whispered Nora as she continued down to the kitchen.

* * *

Uh-oh their secret almost came out and George has noticed the ring...How's he gonna take it? Nora is teeter-tottering between believing their lies and what she saw. How long can these two keep up their little game of cat and mouse before they're caught. Well soon enough the truth will out and it isn't gonna be pretty I can promise you that... Keep reviewing I love you guys! 


	8. Chap 8: Nothing will ever be to much 4 u

"How's Alex?" asked Casey. Nora had started heating up the soup on the stove.

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now. I told her I'd send some food up later to her."

"So what's wrong with her?"

"Well truthfully I can think of only one thing that it could be but that's impossible. So I have no idea probably just the common cold."

"Well Emily called so I'm gonna go hang out at her house."

"Alright you can go so long as you apologize to Derek first."

"Never!"

"Derek you know the drill apologize to Casey then later when you bring up the soup to Alex you'll apologize to her."

"Look Dad you know I can't."

"Derek this one you're not gonna talk your way out of."

"Well I'm not apologizing to her."

"Same here." Nora sighed as she looked over to George.

"Well I guess this is the best we're gonna get. Alright Casey get out of here."

"Thanks mom I'll be back later." Casey said smiling as she walked out the back door.

"Yeah thanks guys."said Derek as he walked towards the dining room.

"Not so fast." said George grabbing the collar of Derek's shirt."You truthfully didn't think you were gonna get away with the way you treated Alex earlier."

"Oh no never even crossed my mind."

"Good then you're going to take this soup up to her." said Nora handing him a bowl of chicken noodle soup."Tell her if she's still hungry you'll bring more up to her."

"Great just great." said Derek as he marched back up to his room rolling his eyes.

* * *

Derek knocked on the door lightly before he went inside. When he didn't hear Alex answer he went inside. Derek placed the soup down on the small table next to his bed before leaning over Alex. "Alex sweety please wake up." Alex didn't move she just slept there peacefully. Derek stroked his fingers through her hair and brushed his fingers across her face. Alex stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey sleepyhead feeling any better?" Derek placed his palm on her forehead taking her temperature. Alex smiled a little.

"I'm feeling a little better."

"You're still burning up. I'm so sorry about before what I was saying." Alex pulled her arms out from under the covers and shivered slightly as she reached up and lightly touched his face.

"Hey I understand. I'm not mad at you but I see you were forced to come see me ."

"Well yes but truthfully I don't mind it one bit. I just hate seeing you like this. Do you have any idea what's wrong because the parents sure don't." Alex shook her head.

"No Derek I don't I'm so cold and tired."

"You can sleep all you want later but first you've gotta eat something. There's some soup." Alex propped herself up on her elbows but at the sight of the soup bolted out of the room and into the bathroom. Derek followed her out and opened the bathroom door to find her kneeling on the floor throwing up in the toilet. He knelt down beside her rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry it's just the sight of the food even the thought of it made me feel sick."

"There there it's alright." Alex turned back and threw up what was left in her stomach.

"Oh god I feel like shit."

"Here let me help you up." Derek offered Alex his hand as she crawled up the sink.

"My mouth and throat it hurts." Alex turned on the water splashing some on her face. Slowly she cupped some into her mouth swallowing. Alex let the cold water soothe her throat as she felt it pour down and she felt Derek's hands on her back.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes a lot better."

"Here let me help you." said Derek as he picked Alex up and carried her back to the room.

"Derek put me down silly." Derek walked back into the room and laid her down gently.

"There you go princess."

"Derek you're too kind to me."

"Noting will ever be too much for you." Alex was sitting up in the bed as Derek started to spoon feed her the soup. When she was finished Derek climbed into the bed next to her.

"Derek do you remember when Nora and George took you and Casey out of the room before."

"How could I not I was so worried about you and because of the attitude I was thrown out but what about it?"

"Well Nora was talking to me and she said your dad recognized the ring you gave me. I didn't tell her you gave it to me. I said it was my mother's I wasn't sure what to do. I think she knows about us."

"After only one day all of this has happened I just can't believe it. Alex I don't care if they know I won't let them tell me who I can love..." Derek wrapped his arms around her. "...how much I can love her, where or when I make love to her and no one is gonna tell me any of that only one person matters to me and that's you. So don't hide it away tell them."

"No Derek I won't. For now a least while I'm here it would be ok but after I leave your life will be different. You'll have no reputation anymore. No Derek because I love you I will wear your ring on my finger, wear your jersey on my back and I'll always carry you in my heart. This is a sacrifice I'm happy to make for you." Derek pulled her closer his lips brushing hers. He kissed her now not hungrily or eagerly but softly and gently.

"I love you Alex so much thank you for thinking of others before yourself."

"Well don't get used to it I'm not usually like this."

"You look so beautiful tonight."

"Keep saying that and I'm gonna beat you up."

"Well if you beat me up I get to do this again and again. " said Derek as he kissed her neck gently biting down on it.

"If you had the fangs you could be a vampire." said Alex laughing.

"An eternity to spend with you. I think I could live with that."

"Yes well we have to be a little more discreet. You can't just leave and end up in my room for an hour or more at a time. Like I said Nora's already suspecting something and you should have seen Casey's face. Damn was she bound and determine to figure out if you were seducing me or not."

"She already paid off Edwin to try and interrogate me but he thought better of it."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that I was into you but not right now. I also told him that sooner or later I would make a move but not to tell Casey."

"So basically everyone knows in this house but they just don't know it for sure yet. Marti knows of course, Edwin's been spying for Casey and you fed him the correct information only a little too late Lizzie I'm sure she's been talking to Casey so she's in this whole conspiracy, then Nora is unsure about it and your father he doesn't like my ring." Alex laughed as she looked back at the clock it was already nine o'clock. "Oh god the weekend's almost over and school again on Monday boo hoo. So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well everyone's going out tomorrow including myself."

"I wanna go with you."

"We'll say you're feeling better and then say you're leaving after the rest of them leave. I'll of course go first so as to make sure they know I'm gone. Then I'll come back and we can do whatever we want."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Now Nora usually heads out for a quick shopping spree in the morning you should go with her then and say that ummm one of my friends how about Josh is going to pick you up later."

"Alright. So let's show them how good I'm feeling." Alex rolled over before Derek stopped her and hovered over her.

"Not yet I wanna be with you right now. Private time one of those secret moments we agreed we'd have." Alex smirked as she kissed Derek's forehead.

"Yes but we'll have all the time in the world tomorrow." Derek placed kisses all over her neck, lips and body sucking ever so slightly as he did so.

"Derek we have to stop this."

"Not while I've got you like this."

"You rascal you. You really want this again don't you?"

"More than you could know."

"Now I don't want you to become addicted to this kind of stuff. I heard it's hard to quit cold turkey."

"Well you should enjoy things while they last right?" Alex wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as their breathing quickened.

"Derek anyone could walk in at any moment."

"They won't they're too busy with their little lives."

"Derek."

"What?"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Only five minutes ago."

"Well that's been way too long so let me just say..." Derek silenced her as he covered her mouth with his own. Derek looked up when he heard a noise outside the door.

"Wait wait I think I hear something." Derek climbed off the bed and walked to the door pulling his shirt back on. Alex was scrambling to put her clothes back on.

"Derek who is it?"

"I don't know get back under the blankets." Derek opened the bedroom door as Alex pulled the covers back up under her chin. He looked outside into the hallway but no one was there.

"Huh." he said closing the door again.

"Who was it?"

"No one was there." Alex pushed back the blanket and started pulling her shirt back on.

"Whew that was close."

"Yeah I know." said Derek laughing.

"Wait don't put those clothes back on put on some new ones." Derek handed her one of his shirts and a pair of jeans.

"I think these jeans might be a little big for me."

"Just put them on you'll be a whole lot more comfortable in them I guarantee you that."

"You wanna know what I think." said Alex as she finished pulling on the new clothes while walking over to Derek.

"What?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That you just want to make a big scene downstairs. So in your own subtle way you can show everyone I'm wearing your clothes."

"Alright you caught me."

"I knew it."

"Yes yes so how do your new jeans feel?"

"Not bad they're actually a perfect fit. That's sad too."

"And why is that?"

"Well it's just a surprise that I can fit your clothes comfortably we're not exactly the same size."

"I'm just glad you look so fine in them. Can we please go show you off now?"

"Derek it's late everybody's probably starting to go to bed. Besides you should be tired after all this excitement."

"Well I guess I'm a little tired after all." said Derek yawning.

"Good that means you'll go to sleep and get some rest. By the way what time does Nora usually go shopping anyway?"

"Around nine."

"That means I had better get some sleep. Also tell Nora if you see her that I'm gonna go shopping with her." Derek grabbed the plate off of the night table.

"Well then I'll let you get some more sleep. If you need anything anything at all wake me up alright."

"Don't worry I'll be fine you just get some sleep." Derek walked out into the hallway.

"Sweet dreams Alex I love you."

"Goodnight Derek I love you too." Alex whispered as she closed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9:A dark dark past Who knew?

Derek walked back downstairs carrying the empty bowl. "Well what took you so long?" asked George who was still clearly angry.

"I went upstairs woke her up which took a while, she saw the food ran out of the room threw up everything in her stomach, cleaned herself up, I got her a change of clothes, she came back in and went back under the covers, then she slowly ate her soup she finished and fell back asleep. Why do you need to know?"

"Derek why don't you sit down for a minute we need to talk." Derek sat down at the table unsure about what his father wanted to talk about now. It was unlike George to muddle in Derek's affairs back in the day before Nora ,Lizzie and Casey arrived he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Now though that wasn't the case everything was different.

"Yeah Dad what's up?"

"Derek I think it's time we have a little chat."

"Oh no Dad we've already had this chat shouldn't you be talking to Ed about this?" said Derek as he sprung up from his chair. George reached over and grabbed his arm.

"No Derek it's not about that. Earlier when Alex was unconscious well I saw the ring she had on her finger. Now Nora asked her about it and I just want to hear it from you."

"Hear what?"

"Derek did you give her that ring?"

"No Dad why would I do that?"

"Derek I don't know but that ring looks like your mother's."

"Well it's not. She said her mother gave that ring to her and I believe her! Besides what would it matter if I gave her a ring or not?"

"Derek! That would be wrong and disgusting!"

"Why Dad because that would have meant I had given her a gift? God forbid someone does something nice is that it?"

"Derek did you give her that ring or not?"

"No! I didn't she means nothing to me and you know what I won't even try to be friends with her I'll stay far away from her! By the way tell Nora Alex wants to go shopping with her!" Derek ran to the front door, grabbed his jacket and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"George where's he going?" asked Nora as she sat down at the table.

"I don't know we fought all over a stupid question."

"Well I heard that and George I believe them I don't think he gave it to her."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry" said Nora. "Everything will work itself out in the end."

* * *

"Hey where do you think you're going?" asked Alex as she watched Derek walk down the street. Derek looked up and saw Alex there sitting on the roof in one of his sweatshirts.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I'm looking at the stars would you like to join me?"

"I don't think I'd be able to get up there without being noticed."

"What is the great Derek Venturi afraid of heights?"

"No way"

"Well go in the back and come to the bedroom window." Derek walked around to the back of the house and quietly snuck back inside when the coast was clear.

"Alex where are you?" Derek jumped back as Alex's face appeared upside down in the window. Alex flipped down and crawled inside.

"Well are you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." Derek grabbed a blanket from off of the bed.

"Alright let's do this thing." said Alex as she climbed out and pulled herself back up. "Come on give me your hand." Derek leaned out and saw Alex leaning down her hand outstretched.

"Here take the blanket first." Alex grabbed the blanket and disappeared for a second before reappearing her hand open.

"Your turn." Derek climbed out onto the window sill holding onto the edging.

"Alex I don't think I can do this."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me Derek?"

"Of course I do."

"Then take my hand and don't look down." Alex reached down and grabbed a hold of Derek's hand as he climbed up to the roof.

"Damn how did you get up here on your own."

"Like I said my family's air force. The team my dad runs..., is well the best of the best top physical form is a must." Derek crawled behind her as he wrapped the blanket around them both. He sighed as he leaned against Alex's shoulder. "So do you wanna talk about it?"

"Bout what?"

"What happened between you and your dad."

"Well he wanted to know why I was up in the room with you so long and I told him the truth most of it at least. Then we started yelling and screaming all over this stupid ring. Who knew it would cause so much trouble?"

"I'm sorry I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"You don't have to do anything just being with you is enough. So tell me why do you look at the stars?"

"My mom you see this?" Alex pulled out a small peridot from around her neck. "This is the northern star that one right up there. My mother said that the great kings and queens of the past look down on us from those stars. She said that when she died she would be the northern star because it never moves or wavers it's the closest star to heaven. Always there shining bright night after night. So at night when I feel my world falling apart I look at the stars and talk to my mother. "

"Wow" said Derek as he tilted his head up to the sky. "You never told me your mother's name?"

"Her name was Shatasha just Shatasha."

"How did she meet your dad?"

"Well they met when she was seventeen and he was eighteen. He actually saved her life. To make a very very long story short they fell in love in one night. Jack's father Charlie betrayed my mom and had her sent away because he thought she was dangerous. My father vowed he would find her again and one day the President assigned my mother a bodyguard. A certain Major who specialized in black ops missions. It was my father and their love was born again. Before the year he had with her was up they had gotten married. She was already four months pregnant at the time. Then one day she had a daughter. Three men knocked out Jack and barged into the hospital room where Shatasha was holding her baby. They wanted to kill the baby because it was a mutt, a bastard child who didn't belong. They shot Shatasha because she protected her child. Jack woke up to find the nurse taking his daughter away. He couldn't stop them though no one could know that it was his daughter they were giving to horrible people." Alex looked up trying to hide her tears.

"Oh Alex I'm sorry." Derek held her closer to him rocking back and forth gently.

"It's alright he found me again and I'm happy now. I'm finishing up my high school with my friends then I'll move to Colorado and Cheyenne Mountain to be there with my dad reunited forever."

"Alex how often will I be able to see you?"

"Not very much because if thing's haven't changed I'll be traveling on an almost daily basis."

"Doing what?"

"Peace talks and being an ambassador."

"Sounds like fun."

"Actually it is all the different places I get to see the people I get to meet. Granted some of them aren't the nicest you get used to it. Derek look a shotting star." Derek looked up to see a bright star streaking across the dark night sky. "Make a wish."

"Why should I when everything I could ever want is here in my arms tonight." said Derek as he laid his head against Alex's.

"Still make a wish."

"Alright only if you do."

"I already did."

"What did you wish for?"

"I'm not gonna tell you silly if I do it won't come true."

"Alright I made one."

"Good now it'll come true."

"We're just a pair of screwed up kids aren't we?"

"Yeah" said Alex laughing. "You know Derek I've been thinking if you could have anything else in the world what would it be?"

"Well I don't know truthfully. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know because well just because I mean what would you be like if you had the most power on the earth?"

"I'd be the same besides stop talking about nonsense like that like I just said all I need is you."

"So what's gonna happen between you and your dad?"

"Well the house will be in an uproar for a few more hours. We'll both glare at each other a lot, everyone's eyes will dart between me and you, then we'll go to school have a great day and everything will be back to normal."

"You know sometimes I ask myself what is normal? Is it when no one's fighting or is it to always be caught up in a fire fight? It's as though when they say to act normal they want you to change to what they think is normal. Nothing is really normal it's just how we perceive it."

"Wow stop going all psychological, philosophical on me there it hurts my brain."

"Oh cut it out you're just being silly."

"No I'm dead serious that sort of stuff confuses me."

"Ha ha ha. Tell me Derek what do you think about when you look at the stars."

"Well I've never really looked before. It's like I know they're there but I never took the time to really notice them."

"There's life out there Derek I've seen it. They look like us even talk like us. Some of them call themselves the Go'aould."

"Alex what are you talking about?"

"Sorry I was writing this science fiction book about aliens who look like humans because originally they were from ancient earth. They were taken by aliens named the go'auld. They called themselves gods. Thus leading to the many Egyptian gods who were half human. They would take humans as hosts and live in them for hundreds of years. The pyramids were built as landing sites for their ships."

"Alex you're the funny one."

"Derek don't laugh listen to me it's a very good story and if you're ever in trouble like real trouble tell people you know about me say Shatasha's daughter is alive. They'll take you to me. Oh and if you can't past the guards tell them about the story ok just do it for me." said Alex leaning into Derek.

"Alright alright I promise I will but Alex what is this about?"

"I was just thinking that if something should happen after I leave I just want you to have a way to find me."

"Alex calm down nothing is gonna happen to either of us. I promise."

"Derek there's a chance that every time the team goes on a mission that we're not gonna come back."

"But so far nothing is happened why are you being so well spastic about this?"

"I'm sorry I don't what came over me I guess after everything that has happened in my life I finally have someone, you I just don't want anything to happen to us. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do my heart would die forever."

"Alex if I lost you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Before I met you I didn't care about anyone but myself and because of you I can even put up with Casey more than usual. They'll never let me live down this kind streak ever."

"Poor Marty what's she gonna do when I leave?"

"Well it's not like she'll never see you again, she will just not everyday."

"I guess so. I wonder what time it is."

"Probably past midnight already but I'm not tired."

"Hey I wonder if Emily can see us from her house?"

"Oh my god Emily. She can't keep her mouth shut about anything. If she knows Casey will find out in like a minute." Derek looked over to the house on the right. The light was out in Emily's room as Derek let out a sigh.

"It's alright she's asleep."

"I thought you didn't care if anyone knew." said Alex laughing quietly.

"Yeah well everyone I can deal with Casey I have to deal with daily and she is so not as sweet as she seems."

"She'll find out sooner or later oh yes I must warn you about Monday I'm gonna go back to my old clothing and make up style."

"That's fine. Just don't kiss me."

"I already told you I would help you uphold your reputation."

"No it's not that I just don't want black lipstick on my face for the entire day."

"What Damiana isn't allowed to make her mark?"

"One you are not the devil's daughter and no you're not." Alex turned around to face him.

"Well then I can't do this." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh well if you put it that way..."

"Too late you'll just have to live without."

"I'm sorry let me make it up to you." Derek started nibbling on her ear.

"That's very nice but nope while we're at school I won't lay a finger on you. You can keep trying to sweep me off my feet and I'll keep ignoring you. Now let's get back inside I have to get up early and everyone's probably wondering where you are."

"I don't wanna talk to him yet."

"Oh buck up and get down there."

"Fine fine" said Derek as he crawled back down in through the window. Alex jumped in next to him a minute later.

"Now you get down there and pretend that you just got in."

"Now goodnight Derek." Alex shooed him out of the room and laid down on the bed.

Derek crept downstairs and pretended to walk in the front door. The moment the door closed Nora and George walked into the living room. Derek looked up from the couch as he turned the T.V. on. "Derek can we talk?"

"What so you can yell at me some more?"

"No actually just the opposite" said George as he sat down next to Derek.

"George I'm gonna go to bed please don't fight you two." Nora walked to the kitchen and down to her bedroom.

"Look Derek about before I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Dad..."

"No Derek let me finish. Truthfully I don't care about the dumb ring or who gave it to Alex. It was stupid and if you did it shouldn't bother me. Derek if you really care about her don't let anything stop you from being with her."

"Sorry to disappoint you dad but I don't care about Alex like that period."

"Alright I just wanted to apologize that's all. So goodnight see you tomorrow." Derek sat there silently as George walked to his bedroom.

_"God why do I have to lie about this. I say no and my heart says yes. One day I'll be able to tell everyone. I never thought I'd meet a girl who could sweep me off my feet and not be bothered with me when I make a move. Me Derek Venturi fell in love with one girl. A girlfriend who knew?"_ Derek pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep to the sound from the T.V.


	10. Chapter 10: Home alone

Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of the car doors closing. He stretched his arms over his head as he looked out the front window. Everyone was in the car and they were leaving without him. "Hey guys where are you going?" he asked groggily as the car pulled out of the driveway. "Oh forget it. Go on have fun without me I'll just go back to sleep." Derek walked back over to the couch and laid down closing his eyes. Derek didn't know how long he had gone back to sleep for or if he had just closed his eyes for a second but when he woke up again he felt refreshed. "I wonder what time it is."

"It's around ten o'clock in the morning." whispered Alex from behind the couch.

"What? I thought you left."

"Oh yes you saw everyone else leaving. Nora and I went shopping and I picked up a few things but you were sound asleep. I'm surprised you even got up at all." Derek reached back rubbing her arm.

"What are you wearing?" he asked turning over to get a better look at her.

"What oh this little thing?" asked Alex playfully as she stood up. Derek's mouth dropped open there she was wearing only a black bra, black thong and a thin black cashmere mini robe. "I told you I bought a few things." Alex took one of his hands in hers as she started to walk away. "Wanna see the rest of it?"

"Uh huh." Derek got up and followed mindlessly after her. Alex looked back over her shoulder at him. "Aren't we gonna go in there?" he asked as they passed his bedroom.

"Nope we're going somewhere else first." Alex opened the door to the bathroom. As he walked inside Derek marveled at the scene before him. There was a warm steaming bubble bath and candles scattered around the room. "Come here." Alex whispered as she pulled Derek closer placing his hands on her shoulders. Derek slowly slipped the robe off her shoulders. As he looked down to unfasten the front of her bra he could see where the robe had pooled at her feet. Alex was standing still as Derek removed the small amount of clothes she had on. After Derek had removed both their clothes Alex climbed into the bath tub. Derek couldn't believe what was happening as he climbed into the tub. He stared down at Alex as he lowered himself into her. Alex let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No" replied Alex smiling. "That was a gasp from pure pleasure." Derek smiled as he laid completely on top of her kissing her softly. Alex kissed back as she felt Derek deepen the kiss.

"Alex." he moaned in her ear.

"What?" Alex ran her fingers through his hair smiling.

"Can we go back to the bedroom?"

"You read my mind." Derek stood up and stepped out of the tub using the wall for support. Alex kissed him smiling slightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Derek carried Alex back into this bedroom and stopped as he looked around. Again there were candles everywhere and the room smelled like an exotic flower. On the bed were rose petals. Derek looked back at Alex.

"Well you certainly were busy while I was asleep."

"Yes well you were sleeping long enough."

"What did Nora say when you bought all this stuff?"

"Let's just say she didn't know about it. I bought a few things and put them in the car when she was shopping. She asked me if I wanted anything and I said no I was fine."

"You're a sneak." Derek laid her down under him on the bed moving deeper inside of her. Alex moaned as she arched her back off of the bed and into his body. Derek moved slowly in and out of her stopping just short of pulling out before thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Derek I love you." He didn't answer her as he kissed her chest and breasts softly. Alex matched each of the thrusts as she ran her hands up and down his muscled body. Both her mind and body were focused on Derek everything about him as she felt her climax hit her. Alex let out a deep breath as she relaxed under his touch her breathing heavy. Derek soon spilled his seed inside of her and relaxed on her laying his head on her chest panting heavily. Alex pushed the hair that was in his face out of the way.

"There now I can see your face." Derek looked up and smiled at her and pulled himself up to kiss her lips. "Alex thank you." Alex smiled up at him sweetly.

"I thought that since our first time wasn't very special I would do something. Especially after everything you've had to put up with ever since I came."

"None of that matters anymore I love you with every ounce of my being no one can tear us apart. I want us to be together forever Alex say you'll stay with me forever."

"I will Derek until forever comes."

"Please take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you and one day will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Derek was staring at Alex waiting for her answer.

"Yes Derek I will but I want you to know it will not be easy."

"It can't be worse than what we're going through can it?" Alex wanted to tell him the truth she really did but she couldn't bring herself to ruin his hopes and dream. Life with her would never be easy the secrets, the pain others would cause, the danger that faced her. That was the only reason she was sent away. Who would think to look for her here? Jack didn't want any harm to befall his daughter so he regretfully sent her away to a exchange family for a month just until the danger was passed. Alex continued to stare into Derek's chocolate brown eyes. She would tell him the truth but not today when he was ready.

"No I guess it couldn't."

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"I have to ask you why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you could have had any guy in the school and probably anyone you could want so why the player?"

"I said yes to you Derek because I could see what you could really be like. Oh yes you put on a big show at school and at your home but look at this us right here right now. Somewhere deep inside of you I knew you were different and I don't regret making that decision. Now I'll ask you why did you want me?"

"Well truthfully at first it was because you were a challenge. No girl in the entire history of my dating career had ever turned me down before. It was just a rule that every girl said yes to Derek Venturi. But you, you said no and it didn't phase you at all who I was. I saw that under your tough shove off exterior you wanted someone to love you, someone to care about you to prove to you that it wasn't just a show all that make-up and the clothing. You want someone to say that they aren't afraid to stand up no matter what will happen. That's why I wanted to be with you." Alex had started to cry he was right about everything. Derek noticed the tears on her face and he wiped them away. "I fell in love with you because you saw the real me. Don't cry you'll make me cry." Alex smiled up at him as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe how lucky I am to have found you and I never wanna lose you ever."

"You never will. Now come stop your crying it'll be alright." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he wiped her tears away.

"Thank you." Derek rolled off of her and onto his side facing her.

"You're welcome. Now what time are they getting back do you know?"


	11. Chap 11:Without U All I Am Is Incomplete

Alex looked over him and at the clock. "Oh my god they're gonna be back in like fifteen minutes we have to clean everything up before they get back."

"Oh shit" said Derek jumping out of the bed pulling out clothes and throwing them on. Alex got off of the bed and pulled out the clothes Derek had given her last night Within two minutes they were both starting to clean up the room.

"No let's clean up the bathroom first I can stall them from coming in here." Alex headed out the door and ran into the bathroom. Derek followed after her and started blowing out the candles as she let the bath out.

"Alright take the candles into the bedroom and put them on the desk."

"Ok." Alex grabbed a handful of candles and headed into the bedroom. She quickly placed her pile on Derek's desk and ran around blowing out the candles in the room.

"Here Derek take these over there." Derek grabbed the candles out of her hands and placed them with the rest. He got down and started helping her clean off all the rose petals on and around the bed. When they had finally put all of them into a shopping bag Alex blew out the incense.

"Here give me those candles and I'll put them into my closet behind your bags." said Derek as he pointed to the candles. Alex quickly handed half of them off to him and she grabbed the rest kneeling down next to him. "Come on let's get rid of these and go downstairs if my dad even thinks something is happened he'll have a coronary." said Derek laughing as he helped Alex up.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we?"

"I don't know sometimes."

"Derek" scolded Alex playfully as she lightly hit him.

"Ow that hurt."

"Don't be such a baby." said Alex laughing as she flopped down on the couch. Alex flipped on the T.V. and put on the science fiction channel.

"What's this?" asked Derek as he sat down in the recliner and handed her a bag of popcorn.

"It's another one of my favorite shows it's called Wormhole X-Treme. It's really cool it's similar to the book I told you about just watch if you're not hooked then we'll turn it off." Alex started eating the bag of popcorn as Derek stared at the T.V. After the show ended Alex looked back over at him. "So what did you think?"

"I liked it a lot actually. Especially the leader he's really sarcastic but in a funny way." Alex smiled thinking about who he was really talking about.

"Yeah I do have to say I like him a lot too. Just from the way he lives like it's his life and no one's gonna tell him what to do but then he's in the air force and he has to do whatever he's ordered to do."

"Is it really like that?"

"What?"

"Is the air force really like that I mean following orders."

"Actually yes it is. My dad he hated doing some of the things he was ordered to do but he did them anyway."

"Just one question has your dad ever killed anyone?"

"Yeah loads of people at least the ones that I know of is a lot."

"Well that's a cheery thought."

"Oh grow up if he thinks you're weak he won't like you."

"I'm not weak." declared Derek indignantly.

"Well good keep that attitude up then and you'll be fine."

"So much for everyone being home in fifteen minutes eh."

"Well that's what they told me besides at least they won't bother us while we're in the middle of anything."

"Yeah I guess so." said Derek as he started to yawn. Alex grabbed a hold of his hand as he stretched out his arms.

"Is my Derbear tired?"

"Just a little." he said through a yawn.

"Finally he'll fall asleep at a reasonable time."

"Hey last night was not my fault."

"I know I know it's just we have school tomorrow." Derek groaned.

"Don't remind me."

"It isn't that bad believe me after my school nothing could be bad."

"I thought you liked your school."

"Oh believe me I do I love it all my friends and family there but it has had it's rough moments. The gun violence, the drugs, the gangs, all of the fighting you have to be careful, But hey I'm friends with basically everyone from the lowliest geek to the preps and the footballers and the athletes. No one bothers me I'm famous also when my dad gets worried he has someone follow me around a bodyguard. I can't talk in front of him at all because he reports to my father directly. Besides like I said I'm loved even the staff loves me. Everywhere you go people know who I am I'm even bigger than you Derek Venturi."

"Doubtful."

"We'll see if you even come to visit we'll see." Derek tried to hide the next yawn but Alex saw it. "Derbear why don't you go to sleep I'll get up and sit in the recliner."

"Alright let me go change." Derek got up out of the recliner and headed back upstairs to his room. Alex moved over to the recliner and laid back pulling her legs under her. Derek came running back downstairs a few minutes later in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Alex smiled as he climbed onto his makeshift bed.

"Comfy?"

"Well it's not my bed but it'll do for now."

"You only have to put up with it for a little while longer."

"It won't be the same even when I move back into my room."

"Why it's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Well yes but it won't only be my bed but yours too. Which means when you leave it'll be incomplete."

"I think you'll survive." said Alex as she rubbed his head with her fingers. "Now go to sleep you need to rest. This weekend has been especially tiresome and stressful for you." Derek slowly closed his eyes as he listened to Alex's words and felt her fingers on his head. Alex was humming her favorite lullaby and soon she too felt her eyes closing as sleep took over.


	12. Chapter 12: Past the point of no return

Alex awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Alex got up and knelt down next to Derek and shook him slightly. "Derek it's time to get up we're gonna be late." Derek slowly opened his eyes barely able to string two words together.

"Are you crazy we have spring vacation now go back to bed."

"You never told me that." Derek just groaned in protest as he rolled over. "Fine I'll go back to sleep but you'll pay for this." Alex headed up the stairs to quickly use the bathroom before sleeping for like the next eight hours which she knew she would. Alex stared down at the plastic stick in front of her. She couldn't believe it it was blue. The test had to be wrong but it couldn't be six didn't lie. "Oh god what am I going to do?" Alex threw the tests away and walked back into the bedroom. She couldn't talk to Derek right now she had no idea what she was going to say? 

"_Hey Derek I just found out I'm pregnant ha ha I guess you're really stuck with me now eh? Aren't you happy you're going to be a dad by the time you're eighteen."_

Alex laid down as the questions ran through her mind over and over again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't go back to sleep. Why did she take that stupid test? Now what's gonna happen and her father what will he think? "No he'll be fine with it and if he gets mad I'll tell him I fell in love. God dammit I'm on the fucking pill." Alex pulled the small packet and threw it in the trash. "Well I won't be needing you guys anymore thanks for nothing." She reached over and pulled the cell phone off of the night table. "I should call him" whispered Alex as she flipped the phone open. "No don't be stupid if you tell him what's going on he'll come and get you right away. No it'll be alright I'll tell Sam when I get back." she placed the phone back on the table. Alex rolled over and closed her eyes forcing herself back into sleep.

Derek woke up to the sun shining through the front window. He got up and went upstairs to get some new clothes as the phone on the night table vibrated. Derek knew he shouldn't answer it but he did. "Hello"

"Hello who is this?"

"Derek and who is this?"

"Jack O'Neill I would like to speak to my daughter."

"Oh hello sir yes hang on a second I'll wake her up." Derek shook Alex gently.

"Alex your dad's on the phone wake up." Alex sprung up and grabbed the phone.

"Daddy. Yeah it's me." Alex smiled up at Derek and mouther thanks as Derek continued to gather a pile of clothes. "Yeah daddy I'm fine. Oh that was just Derek I'm staying with his family while I'm here. No daddy he's very nice." Derek sat down next to her and Alex rolled her eyes. "No daddy he wouldn't do anything to me, Daddy I can take care of myself. Yes I miss you too how's everyone doing? Good that's good. Alright daddy be careful and I love you. talk to you soon alright bye." Alex flipped the phone shut and rolled her eyes. "My dad I told you he was over protective."

"Yeah well I'd be over protective of you too."

"I thought you already were."

"Well yeah of course I am. I've got to keep those boys away from you."

"So what did you think of my dad?"

"From what I heard in those few seconds let's just say I don't want to talk to him on the phone again and I'm not to thrilled about talking to him in person one of these days." Alex laughed as she shook her head.

"Well my dad is gonna have to meet you soon enough."

"How soon?"

"Soon enough" repeated Alex as she laid against him.

"So how long is this vacation?"

"It's the whole week and we can do absolutely nothing." Both he and Alex looked up as the computer chimed softly.

"Who's IMing me this early?" asked Derek as he jiggled the mouse and the message popped up.

"Who's it from?"

"It's from Jake he wants to know who I'm taking to the dance this Friday. Oh shit I totally forgot about that. Hang on let me write him back." Alex walked over as Derek typed away fiercely then abruptly closed the window.

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that it was going to be a surprise the hottest girl ever."

"Derek what am I going to wear?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that well hey maybe you could go with Casey and Emily to the mall they have nice dresses there."

"And what about you what are you going to wear?"

"Well after you get your dress just tell me the color so I can match it."

"So tell what is this dance like?"

"Well it's more or less a popularity vote the most popular guy and girl get voted the king and queen for like the year."

"So it's like prom then."

"No because this is for all the grades so it's more of a reputation for the next year thing."

"Ah I see whoever gets it is the best of the entire school."

"Precisely. But don't worry everyone will love you you'll be voted the queen if I have anything to say about it."

Alex smiled at him as she lay down on the bed sighing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired that's all."

"Do you want something to eat?" Alex looked at him feeling nauseous.

"How about I pass on that. My stomach's not feeling too well."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah just a little upset stomach that's all." Alex smiled weakly at him. Derek looked at her his eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Alex I'm worried about you. You seem really sick what's wrong?"

"Nothing I swear" Alex smiled as she cupped his face with her hand. "It's just a little cold and I'll be over it soon. by the time the dance rolls around I'll be as good as new and you can show me off to the entire school." Derek smirked as he kissed her palm gently before he continued.

"Guess who Jake said was coming to play at the dance"

"Who?" asked Alex as Derek laid his head on her left shoulder staring into her eyes.

"AKA My Phenomenon"

"No way!" Alex half shrieked as she snorted in disbelief. "Umm yeah Derek Jake has to be wrong the band is so not coming to the dance."

"Jake knows the people who organized the music. He said hat the band wanted to see one of their friends that was visiting Canada more specifically my school. Now Alex obviously that's you. Geez I thought you would be excited to see some of your friends after being stuck with me." Derek laughed his head in the crook of her neck.

"Oh Derek I'm ecstatic but whenever my friends come around they steal me away and I may not see you for a lot of the dance." Derek snuggled closer as he heard her sigh. He rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "Oh my god he knows why else would he be rubbing my stomach." Alex's mind was racing but she decided to play it cool. If Derek didn't say anything she wouldn't either. Alex smiled as her gaze shifted to Derek's hand her own laying lightly on her abdomen. She wanted to tell him but what would he say? How would he act? Alex took a deep breath as she took Derek's hand in her own her eyes focused solely on his own. "Derek I need to tell you something" Derek smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"What is it?"

"I know why I'm sick. It's really simple actually I just found out this morning."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm I'm..." Alex groaned as the phone rang. Her hand groped mindlessly behind her as she searched for it. Derek was silent as he watched her smirking. Alex sighed as she rolled her eyes flipping open the phone. "Hello. Oh hey Sam what's up? Oh nothing everything is boring around here. Yeah I miss you guys so much nothing is like home. How's daddy?" The smile on Alex's face faded as Derek heard mumbled noises and screams coming over the phone. "Alright be careful I love you mom" Alex flipped the phone closed throwing it behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Problems at the base they called the team and the reinforcements out. I could hear the intercom in the background it's never good when you hear what I heard." Alex sighed looking down her gaze avoiding Derek's.

"I'm sure it's gonna be alright. Come on give me a smile meemellow." Derek poked her nose his fingertips brushing her lips with the slightest touch. Alex smirked as she looked up to him. "Come on then, come on then." Alex smiled as she heard Derek's baby voice his finger poking her sides. Alex looked up staring out the window the sun was slowly heading towards the horizon.

"We've been up here all day."

"Really?"

"Yeah the sun's setting."

"And we've yet to be bothered." finished Derek as he stretched his arms wrapping around her pulling her closer to him their skin touching. Alex could feel Derek's breath lingering on her skin. Derek was on top of her his thumb brushing the hair out of her eyes. Alex closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead against his. Derek lowered her head whispering in her ear gently blowing into it. "Come with me I want to show you something." Derek slid off the bed pulling Alex by the arm, her fingers running through her long hair. "Come on come on get up we gotta drive there."

"you can drive?"

"Duh"

"Is it safe?" asked Alex snickering as she followed Derek out the front door.

"Is it safe?" mocked Derek as he opened the passenger side door. Alex smirked as Derek closed the door behind her rolling his eyes. Derek turned the key in the ignition and smiled at her as he turned around to pull out of the driveway.

"Uh Derek who's car is this?"

"Well it's my dad's but shush we won't tell him we borrowed it"

"Good going anyway where are you taking me huh?"

"You'll see. Just don't you worry your pretty little head over it." Alex stared at him her eyes narrowed.

"Dare you to say that again Mr. Venturi"

"Oh come on now it was just a little joke" Alex rolled her eyes as she stared out the passenger window.

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before" Alex smirked looking over at him.

"I've been hanging around you way too much. You're rubbing off on me." Derek smirked as he took her hand in his own.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well" Alex looked around playfully biting her lower lip. "We'll have to see about that won't we?" Derek leaned closer to her as the car stopped only his seatbelt keeping him from jumping into her seat with her.

"I love it when you do that." Alex looked over at him practically swimming in his chocolate brown eyes her gaze playful.

"Do what this?" Alex unbuckled her seatbelt as she ran her hands down his chest and under his jacket lightly massaging his back with her nails. Derek moaned lightly as she sucked gently on his lower lip.

"Yeah that too" he muttered under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"So where are we?' she asked looking around slightly her arms still around him.

"Well get out and I'll show you." Alex regretfully let him go as he climbed out of the car opening her door. They were in a small clearing near the edge of a forest. Alex saw a log cabin to her right as she looked around her mouth gaping. Derek walked up behind her his arms wrapping around her waist his head laying gently in the crook of her neck.

"Do you like it?"

"Derek it's wonderful." Alex turned slightly laying her head against his. "It's like my dad's cabin. Like my home."

"I thought you'd like it. Now come on let's show you the best parts of it." Derek grabbed her hand as he lead her towards the cabin. He pulled a set of keys from his pockets and quickly opened the door. Alex smiled as he led her around from room to room.

"Derek there's only one bedroom." she scolded playfully.

"Precisely. Now come on there's more." Again Alex found herself being led towards the edge of the woods. Derek stopped as they reached a fairly large river. "Come on this way." They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a small footbridge. Derek of course went first. His excuse was "making sure it was safe". Alex had just raised an eyebrow to this. She had been trained to recognize which routes to take and frankly if she hadn't thought the bridge would support either of them she would have sat down and not moved another inch until Derek conceded to find another path. Alex watched as he tensed up his eyes focused on her as she made her way daintily across the bridge her footing cat like. She smirked as she finally saw him relax as she stepped onto Terra Firma again.

"You know we could find another way around on the way back if you want."

"No it's safe now."

"You sure you looked a little tense back there." Derek rolled his eyes desperately trying to keep his cool.

"Me worried nah" he shook his head his brown hair shaking slightly. Alex watched him, she couldn't help herself. Everything he did captured her attention it was at times quite annoying.

"Whatever you say Venturi. Whatever you say." she replied smirking.

"That's right **whatever **I say. Now close your eyes." Derek slowed down quickly falling behind her his hands laying gently over her eyes.

"Derek where are we going? I can't see anything." Derek smirked as he guided her carefully through the trees and roots beneath their feet.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"I said do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Good then take 10 more steps forward and..." Alex rolled her eyes slightly as she started counting the number of steps she was taking the wind brushing gently on her cheek. Derek stopped slowly taking his hands off of her eyes. "Now look." Alex's mouth hung open as she opened her eyes. They were on a hill the sun setting off to their left a blazing reddish gold.

"Derek it's beautiful."

"Just you wait the best is yet to come." Derek said as he pulled her down playfully onto him.

"How'd you find this place?"

"Well a buddy of mine owed me a favor and I said I was with the hottest girl in the world and needed a place to take her without my dad's and Nora's intervention so he lent me his cabin."

"Who was it?"

"I'm not saying."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Alex leaned down as she suckled gently on his bottom lip again her tongue brushing it lightly.

"Well it was..."

"Yes who?" Alex continued to kiss him gently starting on his head continuing to his chest. Derek breathing started to quicken as Alex moved even more of herself on top of him giggling playfully. "Mine all mine" she said poking him as she smirked. Derek growled low as he flipped her onto her back pinning her down with his weight.

"No you're all mine" Derek felt her tense as her body adjusted supporting him.

"Have your way with me Venturi." Derek bent down as he sucked gently on her neck. Alex laughed a little when he started.

"Derek that tickles." Derek didn't answer her he just responded by biting down harder. Alex winced silently as she felt his teeth biting into her soft skin. She laid her head to the left hoping if she moved her head he would relax. Derek couldn't help himself it was like an animal inside of him took over as he bit into her neck harder. Whenever he was around her it was as though something primeval was born inside of him. A crazy need to possess her utterly and totally. He was blinded by it. He could feel her squirming slightly from the pain beneath him but he wouldn't let go. He could hear crying out but that only spurred him on. Finally Alex managed to pull away from him and in a split second he could have sworn she had violet eyes and long fangs as she hissed at him. But when he blinked again they were gone. She was staring at him her hazel eyes watering. Derek looked at her neck there were small drops of blood from where his teeth had nicked her skin. His gaze shifted downward when he saw the damage he had caused. Derek pulled away from her ashamed of what he'd done. Alex slowly recovered herself blinking back the tears. She watched as he pulled away. She moved closer to him she was not upset. She understood why he'd done what he'd done. It had happened once before and that time she had been scared and things had escalated as they always did with him. But she learned soon enough that each time he hurt her what would happen. However he would lock her up each time he finally brought that part of her out into the open. He thought it was funny to see her struggle to get at him through her bonds. He would sit there and laugh at her as she went insane her jaws snapping at his flesh. Alex shook her head slightly clearing her head of the memories that now flooded it her hand reaching for him. Derek pulled away from her touch as he felt her hand on his arm. Finally Alex had had enough and she in turn pinned him down again as he had her. Her voice was soft and understanding as she spoke.

"Derek look at me." Derek had his head turned slightly to the right his eyes averting contact with hers. Alex laid down completely relaxing all her muscles as she nuzzled him gently. "Derek you have to look at me sometime." she smirked hoping her persuasion was working.

"I can't." he replied sternly.

"I hurt you." Alex sighed as she nuzzled him again gently cohersing him to look into her eyes.

"Derek you didn't hurt me."

"Yes i did..." but Alex silenced him with a deep kiss. When she broke the kiss she smiled at him.

"I have been hurt more than this before. Believe me it was more pleasure than pain." Derek stared back at her, Alex's gaze was soft and understanding as she pressed her forehead to his. Derek was comforted by her touch. He couldn't live with the thought of her being hurt by anyone especially him. He sighed gently closing his eyes. "Please do not be hard on yourself Derek. I'm alright I swear." Alex smiled as she cuddled closer into him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Finally I'm updating soryr it's been so long but I've been really busy sad thing is I have all the chapters written out already. Again I'm sorry but please enjoy hopefully all of you will start to notice Alex's developing persona_

_Thanks_

_Jana_

* * *

The sky had darkened and the stars were coming out. "It's beautiful here. Oh Derek look you can see all of them and there aren't any lights to interfere with their twinklingness"

"Twinklingness?" asked Derek an eyebrow raised as he smirked.

"Yuppers" answered Alex in her cute little baby voice. Derek burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly.

"You're too cute."

"I know you are but what am I?" she asked playfully. Derek smiled as he pulled her hair back behind her ear. He stopped when he saw the mark on her neck. The blood had dried but there was a large bruise from his loss of control. Derek's smile faded as he sighed his fingertips brushing it lightly. "It doesn't hurt. It's just a nice big hickie from the famous Derek Venturi. Which I guess makes this a famous hickie." Derek leaned forward bringing his lips back up to her neck kissing the bruise softly. Alex closed her eyes leaning into his kiss. Derek continued kissing her neck as he slowly made his way to her ear. He nibbled softly on her earlobe before blowing softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Please forgive me." Alex opened her eyes staring over Derek focusing on the view behind him. She could feel the blood thickening as it pumped through her veins. Her vision sharpened her senses were growing as her eyes glowed dangerously their color violet. She could feel them her fangs growing longer protruding over her lower lip. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the pulse from his neck so close to her yearning jaws. She had to control it Derek was different. He hadn't meant to hurt her it was an accident. Derek wasn't like him he had even shied away from her when he thought he had hurt her and he hadn't. Alex closed her eyes breathing in deeply clearing her head. She looked up towards the sky smiling as she felt Derek's lips upon her breast.

"Derek look at the stars."

"Please no" he murmured placing supple kisses all over her body. Alex laughed as she looked down struggling to see his face.

"Yes come on do it for me." Derek sighed looking up at her his gaze shifting towards the sky.

"It's really beautiful."

"Derek"

"What?" he asked leaning back still holding onto her.

"Will you come visit me sometime at my father's cabin. I really want you to see it."

"Of course I'll come visit you. Anytime you want me to. No matter what I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Derek touched her arms gently rubbing them. "Oh my god you're freezing. Come on let's get you inside." Alex laughed slightly

"Umm Derek how are we going to get back in the dark?"

"You're actually going to question me?" Alex rolled her eyes as she rolled onto her side laughing.

"Yes Derek I am." Derek wrestled her playfully as he pulled her up into his arms.

"Come on let's get you inside to a nice warm fire."

"oh can we make s'mores please?"

"Well I guess so if we must."

"Yay! Now come on follow me I'll get us back to the cabin." Alex started walking Derek following close behind. Alex's eyes adjusted and her head twisted sharply as she heard a branch break on her right. There in the distance was a large grey wolf like creature. Alex instinctively raised her lip baring her teeth her eyes a light violet.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek as he stopped by her side blocking her view.

"Nothing let's just keep moving alright?" Alex continued forward her grip on his hand tightening. Derek rolled his eyes as Alex practically sprinted across the bridge and back into the clearing. Alex tried to lighten his mood by smirking and letting his hand go. "I'll race you. Ready. Set. Go." Both of them took off running and Alex beat him by a few feet to the door. She smiled at him her eyes still scanning the trees around them. "Ha ha told ya I'd win." Derek just smirked as he grabbed her and carried her into the living room laying her down on the couch and started a fire. Alex laid there curled up as she watched him and within a few minutes there was a roaring fire in the large fireplace. Derek sat down near the head of the couch leaning his head against her own. Derek leaned over and pulled a blanket up over Alex wrapping it around her frame. "Thank you" she whispered yawning slightly her eyes closing. "So what about your dad? Is he gonna flip out because we're both gone?"

"Actually no because we both have good excuses I'm going out with my friends to a party and should my dad call one of them will answer and make an excuse. As for you Sam's sister is hanging out with you."

"Isn't he going out with Casey?"

"Yes but I'm kinda sorta blackmailing him."

"You're so bad."

"You have no idea." replied Derek chuckling deeply. Alex yawned stretching her arms over her head wrapping them gingerly around Derek's neck.

"Tired?"

"Yeah just a little bit" she replied smiling sweetly.

"Come on let's get you into bed." Alex got up the blanket still wrapped around her. Derek walked behind her his arms wrapped lightly around her waist leading her to the bedroom.

"Here we are."

"Derek what am I supposed to wear to bed?"

"Well you can think about that while you're in the shower." Alex looked to her left she laid the blanket on the bed and walked into the small bathroom. Derek sat down on the bed as he heard the water begin to run. He laid back sighing his eyes closed. He was so tired but he wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep. Alex stepped out of he shower and rubbed the condensation off the mirror. Alex suddenly felt a splitting headache as she looked down. When she looked up again the reflection in the mirror wasn't her own. She could see a group of the large creatures she had seen in the woods surrounding her. Alex closed her eyes and she felt the cold breeze on her wet body. Alex looked around as each of the creatures offered the side of it's head and it's neck in a sort of bow as her gaze passed over them. The largest of them all a big gray male stepped forward his eyes lifting slightly.

"Your majesty we have been sent here..." but Alex cut him off.

"Yes I know you were Lucas. I sensed your presence before on the hill." Alex glared at them all. "Because of you I almost turned on that hill the blood lust was upon me. I fought as hard as ever to keep control."

"I beg your pardon majesty but your father was overheard wondering about his daughter and we thought that if we could pass along good information on his daughter's well being his worries would be laid to rest." Lucas looked up at Alex his amber eyes glinting softly in the moonlight but that did not fool Alex she knew he was one of the strongest hunters in her pack and he hoped to find favor with her and become the next alpha male.

"Yes well have your informants tell my father I am doing splendidly and you may pass along to the others that soon enough we will need a gathering of the packs."

"Your majesty that means that you will be choosing a male to rule at your side." interrupted Markus. Alex glared at him as she descended from the rock. She issued a low unearthly growl from her throat.

"Markus do you think I do not know the meaning of the calling?"

"No your majesty I just meant." "Did you think that by bringing up the issue of my mate you would win favor and thus become him." Markus looked up at her his eyes somewhat hopeful her gaze softened.

"Perhaps Markus you should learn when to bite your tongue."

"It's just your majesty that when your mother chose her mate he was not exactly one of us. There has not been an alpha male since before her time." Lucas growled low as he pinned Markus down his fangs bared.

"Your will not speak of her majesty's mother in that way."

"Forgive me your majesty" sputtered Markus as he yelped in pain from Lucas nipping his leg harshly.

"Lucas" scolded Alex gently as he made his way over to her nuzzling her leg gently. "Leave us" commanded Alex a snarl forming on her lips. The small group of wolves exited the small clearing leaving Lucas and Alex alone together. By now the towel she was wearing had fallen off. Lucas crawled closer to her his nose on her belly he sat down by her side. Lucas whined eagerly as he licked her gently his smooth tongue quickly darting between the tight spot in between her leg causing her to moan softly. Lucas whimpered as he felt Alex's grip tighten on the fur on the scruff of his neck. Alex looked down at him her eyes violet and her fangs long. "Lucas no we must stop." Lucas growled low his anticipation was building. Alex noted his large member slowly becoming unsheathed as he inhaled her scent deeply. Lucas tried to nip her playfully hopelessly trying to encourage her to respond to him. Alex growled low pulling away from him. "Lucas first off you are not my mate..."

"Larka it is my right to become the next alpha along with you."

"But Lucas I must choose who the other alpha shall be you know when the time comes for me to mate you can fight for the right." Lucas sighed slightly his tail still twitching as he licked her gently.

"But you know the law Larka you must choose one of our own so you can bear the pups, our next generation."

"Lucas look at me I'm already pregnant." Lucas stopped moving growling low.

"What do you mean pregnant?"

"Precisely what I said. Lucas you know that if I were to mate with you now you would kill the child."

"Is it a human?"

"I do not know we won't know until it's born now will we?" Lucas growled low his fangs bared slightly his hackles raised.

"You gave yourself away to that human. How could you do that to me to the packs."

"Lucas you know as well as I that I only gave away the human part of me not the wolf form."

"But I can give you both sides of the pleasure. I mean your mother did the same thing when she ruled." Alex bared her fangs now her anger growing.

"You will not speak of my mother like that. She fell in love with a great man and a powerful one at that."

"Yes Larka I understand but why can't you understand that I care about you so much. I can give you everything and more. What can he give you? A few years of pleasure and then when he dies and you are still alive who then will you have?"

"For your information I believe that there is more to him than meets the eye even secrets he does not know about himself. Now leave me!" Alex let Lucas' fur go and he slowly retreated his tail between his legs as his pace quickened. Alex closed her eyes and slowly felt herself propping herself up by the sink. Alex shook her head and made her way towards the door. Derek opened his eyes as he heard the bathroom door open. Alex walked slowly over to him as she laid down on the covers her fingers running through his hair. Derek rolled over as he slowly took off his clothes laying next to her their foreheads touching. Derek rubbed her gently all over kissing her passionately. Alex smiled when he finally let her go.

"I love you." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too Venturi." Alex smirked as she moved closer to him.

"One day Alex I can imagine us living in a nice house and there will be kids running in the yard while you and I make love every night."

"Well aren't you ambitious? And why would you even think we would have children?" Derek rolled his eyes he didn't notice Alex's slightly downwards glance at the mention of babies and the perfect future life.

"Because after all the time we're going to be spending together if you don't have any kids well I'll be amazed."

"Derek" she growled playfully rolling onto him her fingertips making tiny circular motions on his chest.

"So how long are we staying here for?" Derek sighed slightly

"Well unfortunately we can only stay one night because if we do stay longer then we won't have excuses to tell the parents. Then the jig will be up and facing them is not number one on my priority list." Alex laughed lightly

"Yeah it's so much easier here we don't have to worry about anyone coming and bothering us at crucial moments." Derek yawned as Alex laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Derek closed his eyes rubbing her back.

"I can hear your heartbeat and it calms me."

"Just go to sleep we'll sleep in tomorrow and then we'll head back home."

"Home..." whispered Alex sighing as she closed her eyes falling to sleep. Derek cradled her gently as he too fell asleep soon after her. Alex stirred lightly as the rays of sun shown through the small window. She could feel the warmth of Derek's arms draped across her body. She dared not move in case of waking him. Her eyes fluttered slowly open as she felt him stir and heard him groan loudly as he tried to roll over forgetting she was there. "Morning sleepyhead" she said yawning holding onto him tighter. "Where do you think you're going mister huh?" she asked playfully.

"Ugh nowhere thanks to you."

"What time is it?" Derek groaned as he looked at his watch over her shoulder.

"A little after nine o'clock."

"Does that mean we have to leave soon?" she asked groggily kissing his chest.

"No not if we have some business to take care of." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we do do we?" she smirked as she kissed him deeply her legs rubbing against his.

"Only if you say so." Derek smirked but Alex got up slowly pulling the sheet off the bed and wrapping it around her.

"What are we being modest now?" Alex rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. Derek followed her inside. He wrapped his arms around her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you Derek this was wonderful." Derek smiled kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah I forgot about this" he whispered.

"Well you see that's what long hair's for." Alex messed her hair back up covering the hickie.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes you are very beautiful indeed." he chuckled burying his face into her neck. Alex laughed as she turned around grabbing his sides. Alex jumped up wrapping her legs around Derek's waist.

"Muahahaha" she said as Derek brought his head back up to look at her. Alex smiled at him her arms around his neck she leaned forward into him her eyes twinkling. "Derek let's go home." Derek stood there for a moment shocked that she had actually said the word home but he quickly recovered himself as he smirked kissing her head softly.

"As you wish my lady. Let's go home." Derek made his way towards the door.

"Oh and Derek let's try and behave ourselves okay?" Alex asked an eyebrow raised waiting for his reply. Derek hung his head as he let Alex go.

"Oh alright." Alex smiled lifting his chin up to look into his soft brown eyes.

"There's my boy." she chuckled as she turned around pulling up her jeans and throwing her shirt back on. Derek was still slowly getting his own clothes back together when Alex finished had already finished getting dressed.

"Derek" she whined "Come on we gotta get going. I still have to buy my dress and get everything together for the dance tomorrow."

"Oh that's right I almost forgot about that."

"Forgot forgot? Oh you had better call Sam or Josh or Jake and get your skinny little butt shopping."

"But what about not seeing your dress?"

"Well I'll go with Casey and Emily and we'll buy it then you can get your guys together and buy stuff to match it. Sam probably still has to buy all the stuff for the dance with Casey." Derek hadn't been paying attention passed her comment about his ass.

"Skinny little ass eh?"

"Yeah but it's a cute skinny little ass and it's all mine." Alex was leaning against the door frame smiling as Derek made his way over to her. Alex reached for his hand lacing her fingers with his as she lead him towards the front door. Derek smiled his rare smile as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the passenger side of the door waiting for Alex to get in. He closed the door behind her and quickly got in the other side. Alex rolled onto her side as Derek leaned over to her side kissing her. "This has been the best day of my life. Thank you." Alex smiled sweetly at him as she closed her eyes. Derek continued to drive forward as he darted glances at Alex's sleeping form. He turned his focus back to the road slowing down as they pulled into the driveway.

"Alex come on it's time to wake up we're here." Alex stirred as she propped herself up sitting up straight rubbing her eyes yawning.

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up." Alex crawled out of the car dragging her feet up the steps. She opened the door as she noticed everyone was still asleep. She crept up quietly to Derek's room as she threw herself onto the bed sighing gently. She looked over at the computer and noticed that there was something hanging from the closet door. She turned her head to the right and saw a beautiful aqua dress hanging on it. She got up to examine it closer and saw a note in Casey's handwriting.

Dear Alex,

I went shopping with Emily today and we saw this dress at the boutique. we thought it would look absolutely stunning on you.

Love ya,

Casey

P.S. sorry we looked in your suitcase to find your size.

Alex smiled as she made her way back to the bed. She pulled the covers around her they still smelled like Derek. She looked over her shoulder as she heard someone come into the room. She just closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. "Oh come now I can't be that boring can I?" she heard him whisper as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Actually Venturi you are. Too bad you don't see it." Alex pried one of her eyes open to see Derek looking flabbergasted at her reply. Alex grabbed his hand massaging it gently. "Don't worry I still love you though." She brought his hand to her lips kissing it. Derek pulled her closer resting his head on hers his arms on her side as he breathed in her scent deeply. Alex closed her eyes as she thought about what had happened and what could have happened with Lucas in the woods. But that was the past and soon enough she would have called them all together and let their love prove them all wrong. Actually her father and the team would probably be the ones most happy with Derek and that was not something to really boast seeing as how they made up less than one percent of the people who mattered in her life these days. Alex didn't know how long she had been asleep for or how long Derek had been lying awake for just watching her. Alex continued to lay there not moving as she buried her face in his chest her eyes still closed.

"You know you should get up now."

"No Derek just five more minutes please." Derek smirked.

"How can I say no to you."

"Precisely you can't he he." mumbled Alex through the clothes. "Derek why do we act like this? Me and you. Like at school I'm a total rebel bitch and you're the cool guy who thinks he's perfect."

"Well aren't I?" Alex pinched him lightly.

"Ow alright alright I don't know I guess it's because you can act like something one day and then all of a sudden people expect you to keep acting like that and it becomes a habit so natural that it's scary at times because you can't even remember a time when you were yourself." Alex didn't answer she just laid there silently her breathing slow and steady.

"I guess you're right" she finally mumbled she tilted her head up towards Derek's. "ready to get up and face everyone?"

"No not really you?" he asked her yawning as well.

"Nope but I'll be fine as long as I have you." Derek smirked.

"Oh yeah" added Alex "What are we going to be fighting about this time."

"Oh I have an idea." he replied chuckling as he slowly sat up and walked towards the door. Alex raised an eyebrow

"Really do tell."

"Well" said Derek smirking as he pulled her closer off of the bed.

"Just follow my lead or is that too hard for you?" Alex's mouth gaped as she hit him roughly. "Now that's more like it." he continued unphased by what she'd just done. Derek opened the door as he cleared his throat. "Yo what's wrong with you I just wanted to get something outta MY room. God could you be anymore annoying." he bellowed as Alex covered her ears grimacing.

"I don't know can you? Besides I don't want you looking at my dress for the dance tomorrow." she screamed back moving her face only inches form Derek's as the rest of the family poured into the hallway from their rooms.

"Derek what's going on." asked Casey yawning as she stared at the two.

"SHE won't let me into MY room." "It's not your room and like I said all you wanted to do was look at my dress." said Alex poking his chest roughly.

"Oh yeah right" said Derek rolling his eyes poking her backwards towards the room.

"Why would I want to see your dress?"

"Because you're jealous that I actually look good in it and you think you're missing out on something." Derek glared at her as Casey interrupted.

"Yeah Derek why don't you leave her alone. She's the guest god you never stop." Derek walked over to Casey messing up her hair even more than it already was. Casey shoved him into the wall but staggered as well since she was too tired to really fight.

"Nope I never do" continued Derek smirking as he leaned against the wall yawning slightly. Alex had her nose stuck in the air in defiance as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"That'll teach ya" she smirked nodding her head in Derek's direction. Edwin and Lizzie had also come out into the hall. Edwin was still standing there his mouth hanging open at Alex's defiance of Derek. Lizzie had slowly made her way over to Casey her eyes beaming in admiration as Alex absentmindedly leaned against the wall copying Derek move for move. Edwin watched her however noticing how she acted and Lizzie saw the glances that passed between Alex and Derek.

"Come on Lizzie let's go get something to eat." said Casey yawning.

"Yeah sure Case sounds good. You coming Edwin?"

"Ow" he grunted as Lizzie elbowed him sharply. "I mean yeah coming are you Marti?" Marti nodded silently smiling at both Derek and Alex as she headed down the stairs. Alex smiled sweetly giving her a little wave. Derek only moved when he was sure that the small group was making breakfast. Alex smirked as he made his way over to her pinning her against it their bodies touching.

"So how do you think it worked."

"Your plan was perfect." Alex placed a soft kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her.

"Gotcha"

"Oh help me somebody help me" he whispered playfully.

"Oh get over yourself Venturi" Alex pushed him away her eyes gleaming in amusement as she started to descend the stairs.

"Coming Venturi?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

"Of course meemellow. I'm right behind you." Derek followed Alex down the stairs a satisfied smirk on his face. Alex yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone."

"Hey Ed get me some breakfast."

"No" interrupted Alex sharply. "Ed eat your own breakfast. If Derek's hungry he can get his own." Ed stared at her shocked as he hesitated before getting the box of cereal.

"No really It's fine I don't mind."

"I said NO now sit down and eat." commanded Alex. Edwin hung his head darting fearful glances at Derek as he sat down on one of the chairs quickly scarfing down his food. Derek was pissed off Alex had gone too far and he was not in the mood right now to not have things done his way. Alex looked at him smirking innocently. Derek plastered a fake smile on his face as he made his way to the cereals. He glared at Alex who simply ignored him and continued to eat. Derek sat down next to her lightly kicking her. Alex pinched him hard continuing to eat as if nothing was happening. Derek poked her hard in the ribs as he to continued eating glaring at Ed who was hiding behind Alex for protection.

"Don't even think about it Venturi"

"Or what you'll hurt me?" asked Derek his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Say Edwin why don't you go upstairs while your brother and I have a little heart to heart eh?" Edwin silently got up from the table making his way up the stairs as Alex turned to look at Derek.

"Hurt you eh? More like torture you until you beg for mercy." Derek smirked as he poked her playfully.

"I'm already begging for more because if this is your torture I'll learn to live." Alex shoved him roughly as she stood. "Hey what was that for?" he growled standing pressing his nose against hers.

"Derek please I'm not in the mood right now" Derek wrapped his arms around her but Alex pushed him away her eyes downcast.

"Alex what's wrong?" Derek moved closer to her again his voice soft almost a whisper. Alex continued to look at the ground her body stiff. She shook her head slightly something was wrong with her why was she acting like this? Finally Alex chuckled lightly as she walked into Derek's arms.

"God damned hormones" she muttered.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." asked Derek looking down at her letting her go to turn her face up to his.

"What's the matter Venturi can't understand me?" she whispered smirking. Derek arched his eyebrows a smirk playing across his lips.

"Alex I'll never understand you will I?"

"Nope" answered Alex playfully as she turned walking towards the back door. But Derek was too quick as he grabbed her arm pinning her against the wall.

"And just where do you think you're going Missy?"

"Anywhere I want" replied Alex matter of factly as she ducked under his arm running out into the living room as Casey squealed.

"Alex!" Alex turned around to see Casey running down the stairs as Derek's smirked faded. He had stopped dead in his tracks when he had heard Casey's voice.

"What's up Case?"

"It's Sam" she squealed handing the phone to Alex.

"He wants to say hi." Alex smirked as she saw Derek rolling his eyes leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Sam" said Alex unenthusiastic."

"Hey Alex I need to tell you something." Alex walked over to the couch flopping down on it.

"Okay shoot."

"Well I found something in one of the books I borrowed from Derek and I think it's about you." Alex laughed trying not to draw Derek over.

"Why would he write anything about me?"

"Well personally I think he's very taken with you. No girl's turned him down before."

"Oh well there's a first time for everything. Anyway fire away."

"Oh right here it goes.

_I see her walking down the halls _

_and the way she acts has caused me to fall. _

_She's not like the others from before,_

_She's defiant to the core. _

_She didn't fall for my charms, _

_Yet when she was hurt she let me hold her in my arms._

_If I changed my hair _

_If I changed my clothes _

_Would she notice me? _

_And I know is she doesn't care, _

_But I can't help it if I stare._

_I know I'm not perfect, _

_Can she forgive me for that? _

_All I want is a chance to be her knight in shining armor, _

_Beneath this fake smile there is more. _

_Please look at me, look into my eyes _

_See past my disguise._

_I know I'll never be able to tell her how I feel._

_Because it's just a dream it isn't real..."_

Alex was sitting there her mouth hanging slightly open. "Alex you there?"

"Wha...? oh yeah sorry Sam. Wow that was beautiful. so you really think he wrote that."

"Definitely I'm his best friend plus it's his handwriting."

"Well thanks Sam that was wonderful thank you." Alex got up handing the phone back to Casey.

"well what did he say? "

"Oh nothing" replied Alex smirking as she headed up the stairs. Alex walked into the room and pulled her guitar out of the closet. Alex started plucking at the strings the words spilling off her lips.

"_I'm trying not to notice you but you just brush by _

_and if you dare to cross that line _

_you know my toes would step on fire. _

_Oh sizzle when it's face on face and skin on skin _

_I'm trying to keep you out and I'm trying to keep me in. _

_One hundred million eyes behind these walls _

_watching ya hearing ya knowing ya _

_Keep me a secret Keep me out your arms_

_Keeps my kisses off your lipstick _

_stop me swallowing your charms _

_keep yourself a secret _

_Lock up all your doors _

_I'll keep you out of my dreams just you keep me out of yours..." _

Derek climbed up the stairs stopping as he heard Alex's muffled voice through the door. She was singing that he could tell at least whatever it was the song was beautiful. Derek leaned his ear against the door trying not to make a sound his brow furrowed as he tried to make out the words. Suddenly Alex stopped and Derek became alert for her footsteps coming towards the door but still he heard no movement. "He doesn't know... Oh God why can't I tell him?" he heard her broken sobs. "Please God give me the strength to tell him the truth." Derek couldn't take it anymore he opened the door and found Alex cradling her guitar laying down on the bed. Alex didn't seem to notice him enter but her sobbing continued.

"Alex what's wrong?" he asked slowly laying down on the bed spooning her next to him. Alex didn't answer him she just laid there silently her body practically limp. Derek tried to pull her closer but she wouldn't move any further. Derek buried his face in her hair kissing her head softly he whimpered softly trying to get her to speak to him. "Alex please talk to me tell me what's going on." Alex closed her eyes breathing deeply trying to calm down. Derek wrapped his arms around her tighter. "please talk to me I want to help you" Alex silently rolled over facing him a tear still running down her cheek. Derek kissed her forehead silently breathing deeply. "Come on it'll be alright. Talk to me Alex let me in let me help you." Alex looked up at him slowly her eyes glistening from the tears.

"Derek it's just so hard." Alex sobbed lightly burying her face in his chest.

"But I'm here for you. You know that Alex no matter what I'll always support you."

"Derek I'm...I'm..." Alex wanted to tell him about the baby but she couldn't not now not like this. She knew he wouldn't be ready until he knew more about her and that meant time. Derek rubbed her back gently showing her his rare smile.

"you're what?"

"Well I'm feeling a lot better so I think I'm not sick anymore."

"That's wonderful but Alex are you sure there isn't anything else you wanna talk about?" Derek asked. Alex shook her head trying to calm down.

"No Derek I'm fine I just got so upset about my father" she lied.

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He's just so upset about missing me and he wants me to come home but I said I wanted to stay for at least a bit longer." Alex smirked as looked back up into his soft brown eyes. Derek held her tighter kissing her forehead softly. Alex tilted her face slightly as he kissed her her lips met his as she kissed him passionately. Derrek moaned softly as the kiss ended he pushed his forehead against Alex's. Alex rubbed her forehead lightly as she started a forehead war.

"Oh so you think you're gonna win eh?" he chuckled as he tickled her sides causing Alex to burst out in laughter.

"Derek st-stop please"

"How bout no" replied Derek matter of factly his fingers still tickling into her sides. Alex continued to laugh as she squirmed trying to escape his grasp. Derek finally stopped his breathing heavy as he laid down on her practically collapsing. Alex smiled as her laughter faded and her breathing slowed. "I forgot how ticklish you are." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah you conveniently forgot did you?"

"You know it" Derek whispered rolling onto his back. Alex closed her eyes as she imagined how her mother must have felt when Jack and her had fallen in love oh so long ago it seemed. "_I hope you're proud mother" _Alex smiled as she looked over at Derek who had his eyes closed resting. Alex rolled onto her side draping her arm across him sighing lightly cuddling closer to him closing her eyes. Derek's eyes opened at her touch as he stared at Alex softly. He could tell she was already drifting back to sleep. "Alex" he whispered.

"Yeah Derek" she mumbled in to his chest. Derek took a deep breath silently before he continued. his voice dropping to an even lower, softer whisper.

"Can I keep you?" Alex moved closer to him pulling his shirt towards her.

"Derek it's cold." she answered quietly. Derek hung his head as he pulled her closer his body heating hers. He knew she was fast asleep again but it was alright he would ask her again when the time was perfect and they could answer each other properly.

"Sweet dreams baby. I love you." Derek laid his head over hers slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
